Je Ne Tomberais Pas Amoureuse De Toi
by BonnieandDamonbelongtogether
Summary: Bonnie est à la fac, quand l'homme qu'elle hait par dessus tout vient dans sa fac. Que se passe-t-il quand la haine devient de l'envie ? Est- ce que ça deviendra quelque chose de plus ?
1. Chapter 1

**I won't fall in love with you**

**Salut, j'ai décidé de traduire une fiction de tsforhokies (elle m'a donné son autorisation) qui s'appelle I won't fall in Love with you. Je n'ai rien écrit tout le mérite lui revient, je ne fais que de traduire cette fiction sur Bonnie et Damon étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas assez en français. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient ni cette fiction d'ailleurs**

**Bonne lecture, vous pouvez laisser des reviews si cela vous plaît ou pas d'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques**

**Chapitre 1**

Bonnie Bennett était dans sa deuxième année à la fac James Madison. Elle était actuellement au milieu de la classe et elle écoutait une conférence que le professeur Finley donnait à une classe pleine de jeunes étudiants. Elle suivait de près ses paroles tout en prenant des notes. Elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourné pour voir qui c'était, le professeur Finley donnait d'intéressantes et bonnes conférences. Elle entendu quelqu'un prendre un siège à côté d'elle et l'odeur familière de cuir qu'elle avait l'habitude de sentir à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qui il était.

Professeur Finley lança un coup d'œil mécontent dans sa direction. C'est gentil à vous de vous montrer Damon Salvatore."

"De rien." Répondit Damon revient avec pareil sarcasme.

Professeur Finley secoua la tête et retourna à sa conférence. Bonnie était instantanément remplie de gêne et d'irritation en sa présence. Elle détestait Damon Salvatore avec une telle passion et ça avait été si bien d'aller à James Madison et ne pas avoir à le voir là-bas, mais il fallait qu'il décide de se présenter juste avant que sa deuxième année commence et il était resté depuis. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait juste pour l'embêter. Elle essayait de son mieux de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur la conférence.

A côté d'elle Damon étudiait Bonnie Bennett, son couleur de peau caramel, la façon dont ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts. Il ne supportait pas la sorcière, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était une femme attirante.

Bonnie sentit ses yeux sur elle et le voyait la fixer avec ses yeux froids et bleu comme l'océan. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Chuchota-t-elle avec venin.

"Rien." Damon retourna avec un tel venin

"Laisse-moi tranquille. Demanda Bonnie en essayant de se concentrer sur ses notes.

"Non." Refusa Damon.

Bonnie souffla. "Va t'asseoir là-bas."

"Où ?" Damon ricana.

«Là-bas." Elle fit un geste vers un siège vide à l'angle à côté d'un sportif.

Damon regarda et secoua la tête. "Pas moyen, je ne m'assiérait pas à côté de assis à côté de ce loser."

«Je me fous d'où tu t'assois mais pas à côté de moi." Dit Bonnie en soufflant.

Damon roula des yeux. "Tu ne possèdes pas les sièges Bennett, je peux m'asseoir là où ça me plaît."

Bonnie serrait sa main autour de son stylo. "Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Parce que je sais juste que ça t'énerves." Sourit Damon.

"Va te faire voir." Dit-elle plus haut que souhaité.

Professeur Finley se racla la gorge et leur envoya un regard sévère. «Vous deux ! Vous voulez m'attendre après la classe pour poursuivre cette conversation?"

"Je suis désolé monsieur." Bonnie Bennett.

Professeur Finley soupira et retourna à sa conférence.

"Va en enfer !" Damon eut un petit rire«J'y suis allé et j'en suis revenu tu sais ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ?"

Bonnie savait ce qu'il était en effet et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle le haïssait. Il était un vampire une créature qui avait pris Dieu sait combien de vies humaines. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le tolérait autour de lui. Elle l'ignora et essaya de son mieux de se concentrer sur sa conférence, mais Damon rendait la tâche difficile.

Damon bailla. «Ennuyeux…».

«Tu peux pas te taire ?" Demanda Bonnie en faisant attention à ce que lui seul l'entende.

"Il peut pas s'taire." Damon pencha la tête vers le professeur. "Parler encore et toujours des mêmes merdes… Ennuyeux."

Bonnie gardait sa voix assez basse pour que lui seule puisse l'entendre. "Peut-être que si tu avais plus de deux cellules du cerveau à frotter ensemble, tu comprendrais. Mais je pense qu'ils sont morts avec le reste de ton corps depuis tous ces siècles."

L'insulte causa Damon d'adopter un air renfrogné. "On ne peut pas tous être aussi intelligent que toi Sabrina."

Bonnie serrait les dents. "Laissez-moi tranquille Dracula."

Le cours se termina vingt minutes plus tard et les étudiants rassemblaient leurs affaires pour partir. "A plus tard Bennett."

Bonnie regarda autour pour voir que personne ne la regardait, les étudiants ont été le dépôt sortaient de la salle et le professeur Finley avait le dos tourné à ramasser des papiers. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le fit, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et regarda l'état de choc de Damon avant qu'il soit rapidement remplacé par la colère, elle a claqué la porte de la salle avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre.

Bonnie marchait rapidement sur la pelouse du James Madison. Elle bouillonnait de sa rencontre avec Damon, elle le haïssait tellement. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, elle se retourna et leva les poings en pensant que ce serait peut-être Damon, mais en revanche elle a vu un grand, bronzé, aux cheveux roux, aux yeux d'or, le jeune homme avait des taches de rousseur sur tout le visage.

"Whoa." Dit-il en levant les mains.

"Jerry". Dit Bonnie en laissant tomber son poing. "Désolé je ne savais pas que c'était toi."

Jerry sourit. "C'est pas grave."

Bonnie se sentait détendue, il était un bon ami qu'elle avait rencontré à mi-chemin pendant sa première année. "T'as pas cours ?"

"Si, mais je voulais voir comment t'allais d'abord." Dit Jerry

"Je vais bien." Mentit Bonnie.

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a vécu le pire moment de sa vie." Jerry l'a corrigée.

Bonnie soupira, "C'est si évident?"

Jerry plissa les yeux. "Damon Salvatore?"

«Comment t'as deviné ?" Demanda Bonnie avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

«A chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages, il te mets de mauvaise humeur." Dit Jerry

Bonnie frotta son front. "Je sais et je ne dois pas le laisser m'énerver, je déteste qu'il puisse autant m'énerver."

"Tu veux que je lui parle?" Demanda Jerry

"Quoi ? Non ! Lui dit Bonnie.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Voulu savoir Jerry.

Bonnie déplacé sur ses pieds. "Damon est un homme dangereux, tu ne vas pas pousser ses nerfs ou faire partie de ses ennemis."

Jerry secoua la tête. "Tu sembles être son ennemi."

"C'est différent." Dit Bonnie

"Comment ça?" Dit Jerry confus par sa déclaration

Bonnie haussa une épaule. "Ça l'est juste"

Jerry fronça les sourcils. «Ecoutes Bonnie Je ne suis pas fou, je sais qu'il n'y a pas des gens surnaturels dehors comme des loups-garous et les vampires, je sais qu'il est un vampire, comme toi tu peux faire de la magie. Je n'ai pas peur de Damon."

"Peut-être que tu devrais." Dit Bonnie en le mettant en garde

«Je peux le battre." Jerry a dit

Bonnie le regarda. "Non s'il te plaît, il est plus fort que toi et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il plaisante pas avec toi, sauf si tu le provoque."

"Ok pourquoi ne pas le frire pour qu'il se transformer en cendres?" Demanda Jerry, il était l'une des rares personnes qui connaissaient ce qu'elle était.

«Parfois, je souhaite que je pourrais, mais je ne peux pas." Dit Bonnie

Jerry la regarda. «T'es assez puissante ..."

"T'inquiètes Jerry, ça va aller." Insista Bonnie "Je peux me charger de Damon."

«D'accord ..." Dit Jerry "T'as remarqué la façon dont il te regarde."

Bonnie frotta son bras. "Ca doit être de la même manière que je le regarde, avec haine."

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Jerry dit«Il te regarde comme s'il avait faim."

Bonnie frémit à la pensée des canines de vampire de Damon s'enfonçant dans sa peau, ça lui retournait l'estomac rien que d'y penser. "Ouais bah, il a été vampire depuis des centaines d'années maintenant."

Jerry secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas le type de la faim dont je parlais."

Il a fallu un certain temps pour Bonnie pour comprendre où Jerry voulait en venir. "T'es fou, a c'est pas possible, même pas dans un million d'années."

«J'ai vu le regard dans ses yeux." Insista Jerry.

"Tu te trompes, je sais que Damon me méprise autant que moi, il n'a jamais pensé à moi comme ça." Dit Bonnie

"Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu lis dans ses pensées ?" Demanda Jerry

Bonnie a mis sa main sur son épaule. "Tu devrais aller en cours "

Jerry soupira"Ok, on s'voit plus tard."

"Ouais." Dit Bonnie en le regardant s'éloigner.

\

Bonnie était heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas cours pour le reste de la journée, ça lui laissait du temps libre pour se décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire pour le reste de la journée. Elle marchait dans les couloirs après qu'elle eut fini de parler à un de ses autres professeurs. Tout à coup, sans avertissement, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer dans une salle vide. Bonnie ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, mais une main vint l'arrêter avant qu'elle puisse le faire. Elle leva les yeux dans les yeux bleus glacés de Damon.

Damon a fermé la porte en laissant les deux d'entre eux seul dans la salle. "Si tu cries, je devrais te faire du mal." Il laissa retomber sa main de sa bouche.

Bonnie fixa Damon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Damon ricana. "Nous avons besoin de parler à propos de tout à l'heure"

"Jamais." Bonnie a dit en essayant de se libérer de lui, mais il la tenait fermement .

"Tu m'as fait un doigt." Lui dit Damon.

Bonnie haussa un sourcil. "Et alors?"

"Ce n'était pas très gentil." Déclara Damon en grinçant des dents. "Excuses toi".

Bonnie laissa échapper un rire sans humour. "Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne m'excuserais jamais pour quelque chose qui te concerne."

Les yeux de Damon se noircirent. "Tu ferais mieux."

Bonnie était trop en colère pour prendre en compte ses menaces. "Tu le mérites."

Damon mis légèrement ses mains autour de son cou. «Dis désolé sorcière."

"Bien sûr que non." Bonnie le poussa pour et il desserra son emprise. "Gardes tes mains hors de moi."

"T'es prétentieuse petite sorcière." Lui dit Damon.

Bonnie le foudroya du regard à travers les yeux verts. «Je pourrais te mettre le feu et te transformer en cendres, provoque moi encore et je le ferais."

Damon n'était pas troublé par ses menaces. «Je pourrais te casser le cou et te vider de chaque once de ton sang, provoque moi encore et je le ferais."

"Assures-toi de rester loin de moi." La voix de Bonnie était glacée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Chucky?" Demanda Damon

Bonnie plissa les yeux. "C'est qui Chucky?"

"Tu sais le mec aux cheveux roux qui te suit partout." Damon eut un petit rire. "On dirait une poupée pour enfants."

Bonnie roula des yeux. "Son nom est Jerry."

"Jerry hein, il te suit partout comme un chiot malade." Ricana Damon

"Contrairement à toi Jerry est un gentil garçon doux et innocent." Dit Bonnie. "Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille."

"Ca doit être un imbécile pour t'avoir comme ami." Dit Damon

Bonnie mit ses poings à ses côté. «Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir ici."

"Parce que je le voulais." A répondu Damon intelligemment

"Sur l'ensemble des facs, t'as choisi celle où j'allais A dit Bonnie agacé

Damon se moqua. "Ne me dis pas que tu penses que je suis venu ici pour toi, tu n'es pas si importante sorcière et tu dois avoir un grand égo pour croire que je viendrais ici juste parce que t'es là."

Bonnie apporta une main à son cœur. «J'ai un grand ego ? C'est bizarre venant de toi, qui pense que le monde tourne autour de toi."

Damon sourit. "C'est vrai, des centaines de femmes veulent être avec moi."

"Je ne suis pas l'une d'elle et c'est pour ça que tu me hais, parce que je ne suis pas l'une des Bimbos qui tombent à tes pieds." Dit Bonnie

Damon plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi je te voudrais toi sorcière, quand j'ai toutes ces femmes qui ne souhaitent que moi."

"Tant mieux pour elle." Dit Bonnie sèchement. "Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'elles te trouvent, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu mettes tes mains sur moi, ça me rend malade rien que de penser coucher avec toi."

"T'as dit quoi?" Dit Damon offensé.

Bonnie le regarda. "Je préfèrerais mourir que d'avoir tout type de contact sexuel avec toi Damon Salvatore.

Damon fut rempli de fureur à l'insulte. "Si je le voulais sorcière… Je t'aurais sous moi et tu me supplierais pour ma et que je te*, mais t'es pas mon style."

"Espèce de bâtard arrogant, prétentieux, suceur de sang." Dit Bonnie furieuse de ses dernières paroles, d'autant plus qu'une partie d'elle avait réagi à ses paroles.

Damon se précipita rapidement en la claquant contre un mur à proximité. "Surveille ta bouche."

"Me touche pas." Cria Bonnie.

Damon pressa son corps au sien. "Non"

Bonnie le foudroya du regard. «Je te préviens ..."

"Tais-toi." Lui répondit Damon. Son corps était rempli de rage incontrôlable. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, son sang et voulais y goûter autant qu'un homme au régime souhaiterait un steak ou un hamburger et des frites et il détestait qu'elle lui fasse cet effet. Il détestait la façon dont il remarquait sa beauté et il détestait la vouloir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres.

Bonnie s'appuya contre le mur énervé par la façon dont il la regardait. Elle remarquait qu'il était beau et son odeur. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre en mélange avec la colère et la rage qu'elle avait pour lui… Comme le désir et l'envie. Elle le haïssait pour lui faire ressentir ça.

Damon abaissa ses lèvres sur les siennes lentement, pendant un moment il voulait sentir le goût de ses lèvres.

Bonnie voulait sentir comment c'était d'avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Que faisait-elle, elle détestait cet homme et était sur le point de laisser l'embrasser. Pas moyen qu'elle laisse Damon l'embrasser. Ses yeux restait ouverts et elle utilisa ses pouvoirs et le jeta à travers la pièce loin d'elle.

Damon senti son corps frappé contre le mur avec une telle force, sa tête avait frappé douloureusement sur le dos de l'appui de fenêtre. Un coup comme ça aurait assommé un homme normal, ou donner une commotion cérébrale. Mais parce qu'il était un vampire sa douleur ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se leva et regarda à Bonnie. «Sorcière».

Bonnie le foudroya du regard. "Essayez de m'embrasser encore une fois et je te brûle." Elle se retourna et sortit de la salle en le laissant.

**Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'essaierais de mettre le chapitre 2 samedi.**

**Ps c'est ma première traduction**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews , merci de l'avoir ajouté à vos favoris et voilà le deuxième chapitre avec beaucoup de retard désolé.

Johanne : Merci c'est gentil de ta part ! Y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction en français c'est pour ça que je me suis mis à traduire celle-ci que j'ai particulièrement aimé d'ailleurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci

Mlle Anonymous : Merci je l'ai senti aussi dès les premiers chapitres mais je te laisse lire la suite pour voir l'évolution de leur relation

WhiteBlackGrey : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies lue le début sachant que j'adore tes fanfictions. Ça me touche merci

Chapitre 2

Damon était ennuyé et irrité. Comment osait-t-elle le rejeter comme ça ? Le pire était qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le faire et il détestait quand Bonnie Bennett utilisait ses pouvoirs contre lui. Elle avait le culot de rejeter son baiser, elle aurait eu la chance de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes pensa Damon. Beaucoup de femmes se jetteraient sur lui sans même qu'il ne lève le petit doigt. Il avait n'importe quelle femme facilement. Et là, la sorcière était vraiment difficile. Elle le traitait comme s'il était la merde qu'elle avait découverte sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Comme si l'embrasser était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Il avait vécu plus de cent ans sur cette terre pourtant il n'avait jamais rendu une femme aussi irritée et frustrée que Bonnie Bennett. Ah qu'il détestait que la sorcière le juge et le haïsse. Il était Damon Salvatore après tout, et aucune femme ne le rejetait, ainsi d'ailleurs la petite sorcière. Mais si elle pensait qu'il allait juste s'en aller, elle se trompait complètement. Damon allait rester dans les parages qu'elle le veuille ou non.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quelques jours plus tard, Bonnie était à nouveau dans la classe du Professeur Finley. Cette fois-ci, un film avait été projeté afin d'en discuter en classe. Les élèves étaient assis tranquillement dans la salle obscure à regarder l'Odyssée. Bonnie essayait de son mieux de se concentrer sur le film, mais Damon assis à côté d'elle travaillant son dernier nerf ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Pourtant, elle essayait de son mieux de l'ignorer.

La classe regardait que le navire arriva sur une île et le personnage de Vanessa William sortit du navire. Elle invita Ulysse à la rejoindre, mais Damon Salvatore transforma le commentaire en quelque chose de pervers.

"Oh chérie, je vais venir'" Damon fit une allusion en bougeant ses sourcils sombres. Ce qui causa des rires auprès des étudiants de sexe masculin. Professeur Finley envoya à Damon un regard glacial et Bonnie roula ses yeux verts, il était si immature pour une personne qui avait vécu pendant plus de cent ans.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Plus tard, Damon entra dans le Café du Campus. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et le café était rempli avec les étudiants et le personnel qui commandait et mangeait leur déjeuner. Les yeux de Damon scannèrent la foule et il la repéra mangeant seule une salade avec une bouteille d'eau. Damon siffla et s'approcha de la table. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, malgré son avertissement.

Il se pencha et inhala son odeur en respirant son parfum, elle sentait les fleurs et les agrumes et qui eut pour effet de ressentir du désir et de l'envie. Mais à l'extérieur, il ne fit rien paraître.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Bonnie remarquant ses actions.

Damon ricana. «Bonjour Miss Bennett."

Bonnie tordit le capuchon de sa bouteille d'eau. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ais dit, reste loin de moi ?"

"Pourquoi t'es toujours grincheuse sorcière?" Demanda Damon

"Je ne suis grincheuse que quand t'es dans les parages." Bonnie roula des yeux.

Damon la regarda. "Tu devrais te détendre et t'amuser au lieu de te comporter comme si t'avais un bâton dans l'cul comme tu le fais la plupart du temps."

Bonnie serrait les dents. «Reste juste loin de moi."

"Détends-toi Sabrina." Sourit Damon.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." Rétorqua Bonnie

Le sourire de Damon s'élargit. "Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est d'acheter un chat et de l'appeler Salem."

Bonnie laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi"

"Parlons de l'autre jour." Commença Damon

"Qu'en est-il l'autre jour?" Bonnie haussa une épaule.

Damon se pencha vers elle. "Nous nous sommes presque embrassé."

Bonnie pensait revenir au moment où le désir et le besoin devenait presque plus prononcé que sa haine pour l'homme face à elle et la façon dont ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes. "Nous ne nous sommes pas presque embrassé." Mentit-elle

"Oh oui chérie presque." Rétorqua Damon.

Bonnie secoua la tête. «Tu allais m'embrasser."

"Tu voulais ce baiser autant que moi." Dit Damon arrogant

"Non." Refusa Bonnie. "T'as pas compris que j'ai fait voler ton cul au fond de la salle ?"

Damon sourit. "C'est parce que t'avais peur."

Bonnie était bafouée. «Peur de quoi?"

"Tu craignais que si je t'embrasses tu aimerais." La voix de Damon était pleine d'arrogance.

Il avait vu à travers elle, une partie inquiet qu'elle aurait bénéficié d'un baiser de l'homme qu'elle détestait, mais elle n'allait l'admettre, surtout pas à lui. "Pas dans un million d'années, la pensée de tes lèvres me donne envie de vomir !" Rétorqua Bonnie, elle poussa sa chaise et se leva en prenant le reste de la salade et en le jetant. Son repas était ruiné donc elle quitta le café.

Damon la regarda partir, elle ne s'en irait pas si facilement.

Bonnie quitta le Café commença à marcher vers l'extérieur et elle croisa Damon à qui elle tentait d'échapper, mais en vain, il barrait son chemin. Elle le fixa. "Est-ce que tu me traques maintenant?"

La gêne était claire sur le visage de Damon. «Je n'avais pas fini de parler avec toi."

"Mais j' ai fini de parler avec toi." Bonnie dit et fit un geste pour passer derrière lui, mais il est passé et a bloqué son chemin à nouveau. «Sois maudit."

«J'adore t'énerver petite sorcière." Damon parlait comme s'il avait envie de rire.

Bonnie souffla. "Je pourrais te tuer."

Damon mis une fausse expression de peur sur son visage. "Oh Non, tu ne peux pas tuer le petit vieux moi."

Bonnie haussa un sourcil. «Tu veux parier?"

"Si tu me tuais je te manquerais." Damon mis ses mains sur sa poitrine. "Ton cœur se briserait en des millions de morceaux et tu serais en deuil."

«S'il te plaît. Ta mort serait comme une fête pour moi. Comme mon équipe de foot favorite qui gagnerait le Super Bowl, ou gagner à la loterie, et avoir une voiture neuve tout en un. En d'autres termes, je serais très heureuse et excitée que tu sois mort. " Lui dit Bonnie, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment mais il l'avait tellement mis en colère qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de sortir ça

Au fond de lui, l'entendre dire cela lui faisait mal, serait-elle vraiment heureuse s'il finissait par mourir ? Damon couvrit sa blessure avec un petit sourire et un air renfrogné. "Dommage pour toi que je sois un vampire immortel et j'étais sur cette terre bien avant toi et j'y serais longtemps après que tu vieillisses et disparaisses."

Bonnie compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. «Hors de mon chemin trou du cul." Elle fit un geste et marcha devant lui.

Damon attrapa son bras. "Nous n'en avons toujours pas fini."

Bonnie se retourna et le regarda puis murmura quelques mots dans un souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard Damon ressenti une sensation de brûlures commencer dans sa main et aller jusqu'à son bras et bientôt tout son bras était comme en feu, comme s'il s'était brûlé à cause du soleil. Damon serra les dents à cause de la douleur et relâcha son bras. « Putain de sorcière."

"C'est juste un avertissement pour te dire que je peux causer bien plus de dommage si tu ne me laisse pas tranquille." Dit Bonnie d'un ton glacial, en s'éloignant de lui.

Damon se frotta le bras et pouvait sentir sa peau guérir, le soleil l'avait brûlure au premier degré. Il la regarda s'éloigner. Il détestait tellement quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs sur lui.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La nuit suivante, Bonnie se dirigeait vers le petit appartement juste en dehors du campus qu'elle partageait avec Jerry. Parce qu'il était proche du campus, l'immeuble était la résidence d'un certain nombre d'étudiants de James Madison qui ne souhaitaient pas rester dans les dortoirs. Bonnie n'avait pas l'esprit de partage, et partager l'appartement avec Jerry ne la gênait pas puisque tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, c'était de l'amitié douce et elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux ou sexuel pour lui. Le loyer était gérable avec deux personnes et il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bains, une petite cuisine et un petit salon. Donc tout fonctionnait bien.

Bonnie traversa le froid, frais, et croquant au début de l'air d'Octobre en Virginie, c'était l'automne mais l'hiver était en chemin. Elle était à environ cinq minutes de l'immeuble quand elle a entendu certaines personnes derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit quatre hommes qui semblaient être des étudiants de la fac marcher à quelques mètres derrière elle. Ils semblaient être copains de la façon dont ils étaient en interaction les uns avec les autres et ils avaient aussi une attitude tapageuse et paraissaient avoir bu. Bonnie tourna le dos et se mit face à la direction où elle allait en espérant qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

Mais les hommes avaient d'autres idées. "Hé toi reviens ici et parle avec nous." L'un d'eux cria après elle.

Bonnie les ignora et accéléra son rythme.

Les quatre hommes coururent vers elle et l'ont rattrapé, ils bloquaient son chemin en l'entourant. "Hey, où coures-tu comme ça?" Garçon numéro 1 demanda.

Ils faisaient tous au moins 1.80 m ou plus grand et en plus ils étaient énormes, Bonnie se senti mal à l'aise entouré d'eux. "Partez de la s'il vous plaît." Dit-elle aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait.

«Pourquoi, t'es pressée ?" Garçon numéro 1 demanda

«Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie chose comme toi fait toute seule dans la rue la nui?" Garçon numéro 2 demanda clairement état d'ivresse.

Bonnie ressentis un mauvais pressentiment provenant de ces hommes. "J'ai quelque part où je dois être."

Garçon numéro 2 se pencha dans son espace personnel. "Tu ne veux pas nous donner, à moi et mes copains un bon moment."

"Pas intéressée." Dit Bonnie voulant s'échapper, mais ils l'avaient entourée et ne la laisserait partir.

"Ce n'était pas une question." Garçon numéro 2 dit saisissant son bras.

Bonnie grinça ses dents arrière. "Ne me touches pas."

"Oh, elle est énervée." Dit Garçon numéro 3 .

Les quatre garçons riaient

Bonnie sentait la peur venir, elle pouvait dire que ces hommes ne présageait rien de bon. «Dégages mon visage."

"Je ne crois pas." Le garçon répondit froidement et l'un déclara: «Tu vois, mes potes et moi on veut s'envoyer en l'air et nous allons le faire avec toi tour à tour."

Bonnie sentit la peur et la panique s'emparer d'elle, il n'était pas question maintenant que ces gars l'ennuie. "Partez ou je crie."

"Vas-y crie." Garçon numéro 3 a dit

Bonnie a ouvert sa bouche pour faire exactement cela.

Garçon numéro 4 serra sa main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. "Ce serait une chose vraiment stupide à faire." Il dit la voix menaçante.

Bonnie a mordu sur sa main durement, lui causant de laisser tomber sa main de sa bouche alors il hurlait de douleur.

"Stupide fille." Garçon numéro 4 a déclaré en tenant sa main.

Accablé par la peur et la terreur Bonnie a essayé de pousser de son chemin les hommes, mais c'était comme pousser dans un mur de briques. "Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plaît." Supplia-t-elle.

Ils ne l'ont pas la laisser partir. "Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta chienne de vie." Garçon numéro 2 dit.

Désespérée Bonnie a essayé de fermer les yeux et d'utiliser un sort pour se débarrasser d'eux, mais son esprit était trop assombri dans la panique et la peur pour se concentrer. De plus ses pouvoirs allaient et venaient, et cette fois ci c'était un mauvais moment pour eux de s'en aller. Rien ne se passait quand elle essayait, alors elle prit son téléphone portable dans son sac et appuya sur le numéro neuf.

Avant qu'elle ait pu appuyer sur le numéro un, garçon numéro 1 lui arracha le portable loin d'elle. "Tu ne vas pas appeler les flics ?"

«Donne-le-moi." Dit Bonnie en colère. Elle tentait d'attraper son portable.

Garçon numéro 1 le tenait au-dessus de sa tête hors de sa portée. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne le fais pas?"

Bonnie atteint son visage et frappa le Garçon numéro 1 au visage.

Celui-ci utilisa sa main libre et il attrapa son bras violemment. "Grosse erreur." Il tira sur son bras à nouveau de manière dure.

Bonnie senti une fissure à côté de son épaule, il avait tiré avec tant de force que cela avait causée à son bras d'être arraché de son socle. Elle cria de douleur car elle sentait que son bras était tiré.

Garçon numéro 4 a mis sa main sur sa bouche pour faire taire ses cris de douleur.

Garçon numéro 1 a glissé son téléphone dans une de ses poches. "Dépêchez-vous de la mettre dans l'allée."

Ils l'ont traînée dans la ruelle à proximité et Bonnie pouvait voir des visions horribles de viol. Elle essaya de se débattre et se battre.

"Allez-y et lutter n'est pas utile." Dit le garçon numéro 3.

Bonnie lui cracha au visage.

Dans la colère garçon numéro 3 lui donna des coups de poing dans les côtes à plusieurs reprises aussi fort qu'il pouvait tandis que les autres la tenaient.

Bonnie gémit en sentant la douleur dans ses côtes, elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle.

Garçon numéro 1 a claqué sa tête dans le mur de briques à proximité. "Joue le jeu ou on te tue."

Bonnie n'était plus concentré, sa vision se troublait et sa tête a éclaté dans le pire des maux de tête, elle n'avait jamais sentie ça, elle pouvait sentir le filet de sang chaud de sa tête et sur son visage.

Garçon numéro 2 saisit son dos et la plaqua sur le sol.

«Je commence." Dit le garçon numéro 1en touchant la boucle de sa ceinture,

Impuissant sur le terrain et dans une quantité extrême de douleur à cause de ses blessures causées par les hommes, Bonnie regarda dans la crainte le garçon numéro commencer à défaire son pantalon.

Garçon numéro 3 se mit à déchirer ses vêtements.

"Non" Bonnie a dit frénétiquement. Alors elle sentit un éclair et a vu un coup de vent.

Damon est apparu derrière les hommes avec un regard de fureur sur son visage. "Laissez la fille tranquille et partez et vous sortirez en un seul morceau."

Le garçon numéro 1 regardait Damon. "Ce n'est pas tes affaires."

Damon le regarda avec des yeux bleus froids. "Faux, c'est mon affaire."

"C'est ta copine ou quelque chose?" Garçon numéro 4 demanda.

"Non, mais si vous essayez de faire ce que je pense que vous allez faire, alors vous ne vivrez pas après cette nuit. "Les mis en garde Damon

Garçon numéro 3 dit en riant. "Pars, sauf si tu finir dans un hôpital."

Damon a fait un pas vers les hommes. "Dernier avertissement, partez ou sinon."

"Va te faire foutre." Dit un type

"Ne dites pas que je ne vous avait pas prévenu." Damon se précipita sur les hommes. Il a pris le garçon numéro 4 l'a attrapé par le col et l'a violemment jeté à travers la paroi qui a frappé le gars à froid. Il jeta en l'ai le garçon numéro 3, s'il était une poupée de chiffon, le jetant environ à 1,80 m en l'air et il a atterri avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il prit les deux bras du garçon numéro 2, et les a tordus et claquer deux en deux, Guy deux s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Il a pris un garçon par le cou et l'a claqué contre le mur de briques à proximité portant ses crocs.

Garçon numéro 1 écarquilla les yeux dans la peur. "C'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Touche-la encore une fois et je te tue toi et tous tes copains. Compris ? ''La voix de Damon était calme, mais mortelle.

"Ouais, ouais." Un Garçon a déclaré frénétiquement.

Damon a pris le portable de Bonnie hors de la poche des hommes et le mit dans la sienne. Il a donné à un gars un coup vicieux qui lui fissura la mâchoire en deux et l'assommant à froid. Damon a tourné son attention à Bonnie qui était sur le sol et sanglante, battus physiquement. Il a ressenti une douleur dans son cœur qui ne battait plus en la voyant cette façon. Il se mit à genoux, à côté d'elle.

"Bonnie?" Il l'interrogea inquiet.

Bonnie a essayé de rester concentré sur son visage, mais sa vision devenait floue avec son mal de tête battant, elle se sentait comme si elle pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment. "Damon?" Elle a appelé d'une voix faible.

"Oui c'est moi." Damon lui dit doucement.

"Oh mon Dieu." Cria Bonnie.

Damon a vu le sang couler de sa blessure à la tête, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait un traumatisme crânien grave. "Attends je vais t'aider."

"Ca fait tellement mal." Se plaint Bonnie.

En voyant sa douleur physique et émotionnelle Damon était touché. "Je sais''. Il a vu son bras tordu à un horrible angle et ballants à ses côtes. "Désolé, je dois le faire." Il a saisi son bras et l'a tordu dans le bon sens

Sur le sol, Bonnie cria de douleur.

Damon sentit un autre pincement au cœur. "Désolé." Il a répété et il le pensait.

Bonnie senti les larmes couler sur son visage. «Je vais mourir."

La peur et la panique saisit la gorge de Damon. "Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, non pas maintenant."

Les yeux de Bonnie ont commencé à rouler dans le dos de sa tête.

Damon a vu son évanouissement. "Oh Non, sorcière ne meurt pas sur moi." Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit sur ses pieds. Il sentait à peine sa petite silhouette. Il a utilisé sa vitesse vampire pour se rendre à son appartement.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon s'arrêta devant sa porte de l'appartement par une Bonnie crevée dans ses bras. "Invitez-moi " Il lui a dit.

"Entre." Bonnie croassa faiblement.

Damon a ouvert la porte et entra.

En entendant le bruit de la porte Jerry sortit de l'autre chambre. "Bonnie qu'est-ce que ..." Il a vu Damon l'homme qu'il savait être un vampire debout avec Bonnie dans ses bras, en sang et roué de coups. "Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait?"

«Je n'ai lui ai rien fait." Damon se défendu berçant Bonnie dans ses bras.

"Tu lui a fait ça." Jerry accusa.

Damon regarda Jerry de travers avec des yeux bleus froids. ''Je ne vais pas le dire encore une fois, je n'ai pas fait ça ces quatre punks l'ont fait."

Jerry le traqua. "Donnes-la moi." Dit-il en atteignant l'inconsciente Bonnie.

Damon l'attira à son corps de manière à la protéger. "Recule Jerrah. Je suis ici pour aider."

Les yeux de Jerry analysaient Bonnie. "Elle a l'air gravement blessé."

"C'est parce qu'elle l'est." dit Damon et commença à avancer vers l'endroit où les chambres étaient.

"Que fais-tu avec elle?" Dit Jerry en le suivant.

Damon regarda autour et vit la chambre qui était la sienne. Il la porta à l'intérieur «Je vais lui faire se sentir mieux."

Jerry regarda Damon s'abaisser vers le lit. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Les yeux de Damon firent un bond vers Jerry. "Tu verras."

"Ne devrions-nous pas appeler les flics pour les hommes qui lui ont fait cela?" Jerry lui de manda.

«J'ai déjà rendu justice, et ils ne seront pas prêt à Bonnie ou toute autre femme d'ailleurs." Déclara Damon

Jerry a mis ses mains sur ses hanches. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, tu les a tué?"

«Tu poses trop de questions maudits morveux." Damon a reporté son attention à Bonnie. Sa respiration devenait peu profonde et elle saignait encore de la tête. Il souleva sa chemise et vu de vilaines ecchymoses noires et bleues qui couvraient ses côtes. Il savait que quelques côtes avaient dû être brisées.

"On devrais appeler le 911." Jerry dit à Damon.

Damon secoua la tête. "Ne le fais pas."

"Elle a besoin de soins médicaux." Dit Jerry

"Je sais et je vais lui en donner." Damon a ouvert sa bouche et a étendu ses crocs.

Jerry se précipita rapidement et a attrapé Damon par son épaule. "Je ne vais pas te laisser la mordre."

Damon retira ses épaules de la main de Jerry. «Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je lui donne un peu de mon sang." Damon attira ses poignets à ses dents.

Dégoûté Jerry agrippa le poignet de Damon. "Tu ne vas pas lui donner ton sang."

"Je suggère que tu me laisse faire gingembre." Déclara Damon impatient.

"Elle n'a pas besoin de ton sang." Cria presque Jerry.

Damon regarda Jerry avec ses yeux bleus glacés. "Il va la guérir."

«Elle peut aller à l'hôpital pour cela." Jerry rétorqua

"Il lui faudra plusieurs semaines pour guérir si elle va à l'hôpital, elle va guérir beaucoup plus rapidement avec mon sang fin de la discussion." Dit Damon.

Jerry se croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en regardant le vampire.

Peu après Damon prit son poignet et ouvrit la bouche de Bonnie et laissa couler son sang dans sa gorge.

Après quelques instants, le sang de Bonnie s'agita et elle ouvra ses yeux à moitié et commença à avaler son sang librement... Même lorsque son poignet était complètement hors d'elle, elle pouvait sentir l'épaisseur, riche et douce de son sang.

En regardant cette scène Jerry avait envie de crier.

"Vas-y bois." Damon lui dit ignorant la présence de Jerry dans la chambre. Après qu'elle eut assez, il tira son bras et il guérit rapidement. "Elle devrait être guérie demain matin."

Jerry grinça des dents. "Impossible de croire que tu l'ais fait."

Damon ignora Jerry et passa devant lui, hors de la chambre et dans le couloir à l'endroit où la salle de bain était. Il revint avec des serviettes et un gant de toilette chaud humide. Jerry le regardait avec haine et si ce n'était pas pour Bonnie, il aurait donné un coup à Damon.

"Sors." Damon dit à Jerry.

Jerry était choqué. "Qu'as-tu dit?"

Damon a poussé Jerry dans le couloir. "Si tu ne veux pas me regarder l'aider alors pars." Il a claqué la porte au nez de Jerry et l'a verrouillé. Il ôta sa veste de cuir et la jeta sur la chaise et a pris les serviettes en tissu.

Le sang de Damon l'avait ramenée, mais elle était encore faible. Elle sentait un gant de toilette chaud sur son visage comme il a doucement commencé à essuyer le sang. Elle ouvrit les yeux complètement pour voir Damon assis sur du lit à côté d'elle et vit une sorte de compassion et de sympathie dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Damon a vu que sa blessure à la tête avait cessé de saigner et continua en essuyant le sang de son visage. Il la vit le regarder à travers la douleur et la fatigue de ses yeux verts. "Tu vas guérir demain matin." Il lui a dit.

«Ces gars-là qui m'ont attaqué ..." Bonnie a commencé à dire.

"Je me suis occupé." Damon lui assura.

Bonnie sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux. "Je ferais quoi si ils viennent après moi encore une fois?"

"Ils ne viendront pas à moins qu'ils veuillent finir mort." Damon lui dit.

"Oh mon Dieu Damon." S'écria Bonnie

Damon jeta le gant de toilette taché de son sang de côté. Il la rapprocha proches contre son corps et la réconforta comme elle tomba en larme et sanglotait dans ses bras. "Je suis la." Il a murmuré et la tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisé que son corps était complètement sans douleur. Le sang que Damon lui avait donné avait guéri son corps pendant la nuit. Elle regarda Damon, qui était maintenant assis sur une chaise, endormi comme s'il avait été là, à la regarder toute la nuit.

Bonnie a étudié son beau visage. Maintenant, elle était confuse au sujet de Damon Salvatore qui avait toujours agi comme un gars complètement, arrogant, prétentieux et idiot autour d'elle. Donc, elle ne savait pas quoi penser du côté qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir. Le côté sauveur quand il est venu à son secours. Le gentil, doux, et le côté compassion qu'il a montré quand il a pris soin d'elle. Qui était Damon Salvatore ?

Damon a ouvert ses yeux et ils ont atterri sur elle. Il vit, soulagé qu'elle était éveillée. "Bonjour ma belle..." Il se surprit "Comment tu te sens?"

"Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi." Bonnie a répondu

Les battements de cœur de Bonnie augmentait quand Damon approcha d'elle. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et il s'inclina de sorte qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux.

Bonnie senti son cœur battre à la façon dont ses yeux bleus a étudié la sienne.

"Ouais ta blessure à la tête s'est dégagé et tu n'as pas une commotion cérébrale non plus." Damon dit. "Comment va ton bras?"

Bonnie bougea son bras autour de celui qui avait cassé le bras des punks de la veille. Elle le déplaçait librement, sans douleur. «Comme neuf."

Damon a hoché la tête et saisit le bas de sa chemise. Il a commencé à le soulever lorsque Bonnie retira sa main. "Que penses-tu que tu fais?"

Damon sourit intérieurement, il savait qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça. "Détends-toi sorcière, je veux juste m'assurer que tes côtes aillent bien."

"Oh très bien." Dit Bonnie détendu.

Damon leva sa chemise juste assez loin pour voir sa région des côtes se montrer. Il a vu que toutes les ecchymoses de la veille avaient disparu. Il passa le bout de ses doigts légèrement sur ses côtes. "Tu sembles être guérie, tu peux respirer?"

Bien que le mouvement était innocent de la part de Damon, sentir ses doigts frais sur sa peau a déclenché quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bonnie. «Je peux très bien respirer."

Laissant tomber sa chemise Damon a pris un peu de recul. "Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux."

Bonnie est sortie du lit et se leva. "Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?"

Damon haussa un sourcil à la question. "Excuse-moi?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?" Demanda Bonnie

Damon haussa une épaule. «C'était la bonne chose à faire."

Bonnie le regarda. "C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait parce que c'est la bonne chose."

La vérité était qu'il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de son aide et était en danger et il la traqué. Qu'il a été rempli avec une grande quantité de rage et de colère en voyant les gars de l'attaquer. Que ça lui faisait mal de la voir si mal et qu'il avait la trouille qu'elle pouvait mourir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui admettre la vérité, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il admettait avoir des sentiments pour elle.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire tuer, les gens de Mystic Falls serait mal de te perdre." Damon lui dit. "Stefan, Elena, pour ne pas mentionner Caroline seraient tous mal si tu te faisait tuer."

Bonnie plissa les yeux. "Alors, tu m'as sauvé pour eux et eux seuls?"

Damon la regarda. "Peut-être pour moi, je veux dire qui je dois ennuyer et irriter si tu meurs?"

Bonnie secoua la tête de sa plaisanterie. "Merci Damon pour la nuit dernière."

Il a été pris au dépourvu et ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela d'elle. "Ouais, bien sûr." Damon a déclaré

"Je le pense vraiment." Bonnie lui a dit. "Tu as sauvé ma vie la nuit dernière et tu m'as empêchait de me faire violer et m'a sauvé d'un ensemble de souffrances et je te remercie pour cela."

Damon l'étudia. Elle était si petite, innocente, comme un ange magnifique pour le moment. "Je t'en prie." Il a dit sincèrement.

Pour un moment, ils se tenaient en silence les yeux dans les yeux, un certain nombre de sentiments inexprimés passant entre eux. Puis la porte frappa.

Bonnie déchira ce moment et ses yeux regardèrent plus loin.

"Bonnie ouvres." Hurla Jerry.

Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit en déverrouillant. "Jerry?"

Jerry est entré dans la chambre. "Tu vas bien, la nuit dernière ..."

«Je vais mieux Jerry." Dit Bonnie

«Je t'ai dit que mon sang allait la guérir." Damon dit

Jerry claqua ses yeux vers Damon. «Ce monstre est toujours là."

Damon roula des yeux. "Est-ce la façon de parler à quelqu'un qui sauve la vie de tes amis."

Jerry regarda Damon. "Peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller."

"Jerry ..." Bonnie était sur le point de dire.

"Ce n'est pas grave je dois aller quelque part." Damon se dirigea vers la porte et récupéra sa veste. "Détendez-toi Chunky, elle est toute à toi."

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. "On se voit plus tard, Damon."

Damon sortit son portable de sa poche et posa son téléphone portable sur le stand. «Plus tard sorcière." Sur ce, il avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le délai mais j'ai passé mon bac d'histoire et de français et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire. Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 3 avec BEAUCOUP de retard. J'essaierais de publier un chapitra toute les semaines voire deux puisque c'est les vacances. En passant les chapitres vont avoir de plus en plus de langage assez cru. Vous pouvez laisser des reviews ça me fais toujours plaisir :

**PopGame** : Je n'ai pas pu supporter Jerry dès les premiers chapitres ! Il m'énervait on dirait le petit toutou de Bonnie ! Je pense que tu vas le détester de plus en plus. Mais Damon va le remettre à sa place J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire

**Johanne** : Merci, voilà la suite. J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire

**Nanak** : Damon est toujours quand il faut elle a de la chance Bonnie ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire

**Mlle Anonymous** : Je pense que ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre vas te plaire

**Smalltom** : Merci, Ce serait bien qu'il y ait plus de moment Bamon dans la série ! Je les attends avec impatience en plus ils vont super bien ensemble et dans la série ce serait un couple explosif et ça donnerait un peu de piment !

Damon Salvatore était une partie d'elle maintenant. C'est ce que Bonnie pensait. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné son sang pour la sauver et la guérir. D'habitude, elle aurait été dégoûté et furieuse de savoir que du sang de vampire était dans son sang en particulier celui de Damon celui qu'elle détestait le plus. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait être que reconnaissante envers lui pour la façon dont il est venu à son secours et l'a empêchée de se faire violer ou peut-être même tuée. Les quatre punks qui l'avaient attaqué avait causé de graves dommages à son corps et avait l'intention de faire des choses bien pires, mais n'étaient pas en mesure de la faire grâce à Damon. Une partie d'elle serait toujours reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, même si elle le haïssait. Il l'avait aussi sauvé de nombreuses semaines de récupération, un bras cassé, une commotion cérébrale, des lésions cérébrales, et des côtes brisées ça prendrait des semaines pour des personnes normales pour récupérer que chaque blessure individuellement. Qui sait combien de temps elle aurait passé à l'hôpital avec l'ensemble de ces blessures.

Même le plus grand hôpital et le personnel médical le plus qualifié au monde ne pouvait pas guérir un corps humain aussi vite que du sang de vampire fait. Une partie du sang Damon était dans son sang maintenant et Bonnie admettais qu'elle se sentait plus forte, plus puissante et plus vivante à cause de cela. En pensant à la façon dont elle était tombée dans ses bras et lui a montré un côté d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé lui montrer. La façon dont il l'avait tenue était si douce et compatissante que ses sentiments étaient partagés. C'était grâce à lui de qu'elle pouvait marcher normalement et sans blessure après avoir été attaqué. Après la douche, s'être habillée, prendre un truc à manger et traîner avec Jerry pendant un petit moment, Bonnie se rendit à la salle de gym.

Une femme ne conservait et n'avait pas ce corps sans un peu de travail et manger sainement. Elle faisait du jogging autour de la piste prévu par le gymnase, puis travailla ses abdos, les jambes, et a fait une levée de poids léger. Après une heure de travail non-stop Bonnie décida qu'elle en avait assez pour la journée. Elle était sur le point de se diriger vers le vestiaire des femmes quand quelqu'un attira son attention. L'homme ou plutôt le vampire qui avait était dans ses pensées toute la journée. Il portait un jogging noir et un débardeur noir. Le débardeur noir montrait ses pâles bras musclés. Il travaillait sur une machine et les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules fléchissait et se déplaçait avec ces efforts.

Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle se tenait là et le regardait avec étonnement. Le vampire entretenait son corps. De la sueur brillait sur sa peau pâle et soudain, elle était frappé par une sensation d'envie pour Damon Salvatore. Que serait-ce de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau fraîche et pâle, quel serait-il de balader ses mains sur sa chair. Bonnie se gifla mentalement. «Arrête». Se dit-elle. «Tu ne devrais pas avoir ces pensées au sujet de Damon Salvatore tu le hais ». Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de lui.

Soudain, les yeux Damon se soulevèrent et connectèrent avec les siens à travers la salle de gym. Comme si conscient qu'elle le regardait, il lui donna un sourire arrogant et bougea ses sourcils. Embarrassé qu'il avait pris en flagrant délit, Bonnie rougit et regarda ailleurs et se précipita vers le vestiaire des femmes.

Elle enleva ses vêtements de sport en sueur et sauta dans la douche des vestiaires pendant cinq minutes pour laver rapidement la sueur du travail sur elle. Elle se changea, mit de nouveaux sous-vêtement et mit un jean et une blouse verte. Elle farcies ses vêtements de sport en sueur dans son sac de sport et mit ses chaussures. Quand elle se tourna vers la sortie elle se heurta à une poitrine solide. Elle a failli criée tellement elle était surprise. Elle leva la tête pour voir que c'était Damon Salvatore qui la regardait avec son sourire arrogant qui restait sur son visage. Elle pouvait voir la sueur de son travail sur ses cheveux noirs qui était humide de sueur.

"Damon." Bonnie commença à lui donner un regard agacé.

"Bonjour, ma petite sorcière." L'accueillit Damon.

Bonnie plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. "Sors d'ici, tu es dans le vestiaire des femmes."

Damon a regardé autour, avant de retourner son attention sur elle. "Vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué cela."

"Si une femme vient et te vois ici ..." Bonnie allait dire.

"Détends-toi." La coupa Damon "C'est juste nous deux pour l'instant."

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Que fais-tu ici Damon?"

Damon passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Pourquoi suis-je à la salle de gym? Parce que même un vampire doit maintenir son corps dans de parfaite conditions physique pour aider à garder sa force."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pourquoi es-tu dans le vestiaire des femmes?" Bonnie a voulu savoir.

"Oh pour parler avec toi." Damon dit avec un sourire.

Bonnie plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. "De quoi tu dois me parler?"

L'expression de Damon devenait sérieuse. "J'ai parlé à Stefan et Elena de ce qui t'est arrivé quand je les aie eu au téléphone."

"Tu l'as fait?" Demanda Bonnie. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent?"

"Ils étaient inquiets à ton sujet et voulais venir te voir, mais je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine et que j'avais déjà pris soin de toi." Expliqua Damon

ça faisait une semaine que Bonnie avait parlé à Elena au téléphone, car elles étaient toutes les deux très occupées par la fac, elles n'étaient pas en mesure de parler tous les jours.

«Comment vont-ils?"

"Elena est stressée à cause d'un certain rapport qu'elle a à faire et Stefan..." Ajouta Damon avec un en roulant ses yeux. "Stefan est encore et toujours le même saint."

Bonnie fit une note mentale pour appeler Elena plus tard. "Et toi?"

Damon a été confondu par la question. "Quoi moi ?"

«Ces voyous qui m'ont attaqué la nuit dernière et m'ont battu et toi qui m'a protéger contre tout dommage supplémentaire." Laissa entendre Bonnie.

Oh eux ?" Demanda Damon

Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, Bonnie dit. "Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont appeler les flics ?"

Damon eut un petit rire. "Flics?"

«Je suis sérieuse, s'ils appellent et essayent de te faire arrêter?" Demanda Bonnie

Damon haussa un sourcil et sourit. "Est- ce que Bonnie Bennett se soucierait de ce qui m'arrive?"

Bonnie soupira. «Je ne veux pas que les flics sois après toi, pour avoir essayé de m'aider."

"Ils ne diront pas un mot." Damon haussa une épaule. "Que vont-ils dire ? Le grand méchant vampire est venu et nous a attaqués après qu'on ait voulu agressé une femme et étions sur le point de la violer, mais pouvez-vous arrêter ce vampire pour nous. Soyons réalistes la majorité des gens pensent encore que les gens comme toi et moi n'existons que dans la science-fiction ou dans les contes de fées. Ils vont être soit en prison ou dans un hôpital psychiatrique s'ils disent la vérité, ils vont garder leur bouche fermée fais-moi confiance. "

"Tu as probablement raison." Bonnie frotta son bras.

"Tu vas contre tous les stéréotypes."

Bonnie pressenti comme un coup de fouet la vitesse à laquelle il changea de sujet. "Quoi… Quel stéréotype?"

«Sorcières». Damon se rapprocha. "La plupart des gens quand ils pensent aux sorcières, la première chose qui vient à leur esprit est une vieille sorcière, avec des rides et des verrues, mais tu es jeune, belle et avec un corps sexy."

Damon Salvatore flirtait avec elle? "Damon?" Bonnie dit dans l'incrédulité,

"Quoi? Tu viens à bout de mes nerfs, mais je ne te cacherai pas que je te trouve attirante." Admis Damon. "Tout comme tu me trouves physiquement attirant.

Bonnie était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche avec une certaine insulte.

Mais Damon a levé la main. "Je t'ai vu me regarder là-bas, j'ai vu le regard dans tes yeux." Il sourit.

"Donc ?". Bonnie se sentit rougir.

Damon entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. "Alors, quand vas-tu arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas me trouvez sexy ?"

Bonnie roula des yeux, mais n'a fait aucune tentative pour sortir de ses bras. "S'il te plaît tu es un égoïste, je n'admettrais rien."

"Jouer la comme ça." a déclaré Damon: «Je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment."

"Peu importe." Bonnie roula les yeux à nouveau.

Damon sourit. "Peut-être que j'ai un grand ego, c'est pourquoi je dis que tu es l'une des rares femmes sur cette planète égale à moi physiquement."

Ce commentaire fit rire Bonnie elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Ah la sorcière qui rit." Dit Damon en souriant.

Bonnie se pencha vers lui, leurs yeux intensément relié comme il avait plus tôt ce matin dans sa chambre. Une dame ayant la quarantaine et vêtu d'un habit d'automne sortit de la salle de bain avec son sac de sport. Elle s'arrêta pour voir le couple se dévorer des yeux.

"Oh Mon…"Dit la dame

Damon et Bonnie ont mis fin à l'instant pour mettre leur attention sur la dame.

Bonnie rougit pour la troisième fois ce jour-là. «Oh, nous sommes désolés Madame"

La dame ria. "Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir honte, je sais comment sont les jeunes amours."

"Ce n'est pas mon cop ..." Bonnie se déplaça de l'emprise de Damon et était sur le point de finir sa phrase, mais...

Damon lui coupa la parole. "Je suis heureux que vous compreniez que nous ne ferions normalement pas cela en public, mais je viens de voir ma copine dans la salle de gym et ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la maison."

Bouche bée Bonnie le regarda. "Damon!"

Damon lui sourit. "Oui chérie?"

La dame regarda entre eux "Il n'y a rien pas à avoir honte, mon copain et moi étions pareil à la fac et il est maintenant mon mari depuis maintenant 16 ans."

"C'est magnifique. J'espère me marier avec cette fille un jour." a déclaré Damon sans savoir qu'il était irritant et ennuyeux pour Bonnie. «Je pense que nous avons quelque chose de spécial ici."

Bonnie fixa sur le côté de Damon. "Oh, nous avons quelque chose de spécial c'est vrai."

"Comme je l'ai dit je sais ce que c'est et pour être honnête." La dame fit un clin d'œil à Bonnie. "Avec tout l'amour pour que je porte à mon mari, je ne vous blâme pas d'avoir des difficultés à garder vos mains hors d'un homme qui ressemble à cela."

Damon bougea ses sourcils. "Je lui dis tout le temps."

"Bonne chance à vous jeunes amoureux." La dame balança son sac de sport sur son épaule et sortit.

Bonnie le foudroya du regard. "Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'agir comme un âne pendant une journée ?" A cause de lui la dame pensait qu'elle voulait faire une sorte de quickie avec Damon.

Damon leva les mains et pris un regard innocent. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Il y avait un tas de voix de femmes qui approchaient et Bonnie se retourna pour voir un groupe de trois amis entrer dans le vestiaire et quand elle se retourna Damon avait disparu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cette nuit-là Damon était à un Bar/ Restaurant de Sports c'était un endroit populaire localement connu pour ses Hamburgers et frites, et Hors-d'œuvre et beaucoup y allaient pour manger des hamburgers et boire des bières pendant qu'ils regardaient le sport sur le téléviseur grand écran. C'était un jeudi soir et la télévision étaient sur le jeudi soir sur le match de la ESPN College Football que le réseau enregistrait tous les jeudis soirs pendant la saison de football. L'endroit était rempli de gens qui venait à la fin de la journée.

Damon était assis au bar ayant son verre d'alcool comme d'habitude, des pensées de la petite sorcière consommaient son esprit. Comment elle lui avait montré son côté vulnérable quand elle est tombée dans ses bras la nuit d'avant. Elle était si faible et fragile à ce moment que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de la protéger et de faire disparaître la douleur. Il était supposé haïr la sorcière, alors pourquoi ressentait-il ces choses pour elle ?

Damon était perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit quelqu'un dans le coin de son œil s'asseoir à côté de lui. Damon a tourné son attention pour voir Jerry assis, là, renfrognée sur lui. "Ginger quel plaisir que tu te joignes à moi." Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme.

"Nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation." Lâcha Jerry.

«Devons-nous maintenant?" Damon a déclaré en maintenant le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Jerry écarta le barman qui était venu le voir, il voulait commander une boisson. "Oui."

Damon roula des yeux. "Que veux-tu?"

"Nous avons besoin de parler de Bonnie." Exigea Jerry.

Damon regarda l'homme aux cheveux rouges avec des yeux bleus acérées. "Tu veux parler à propos d'être avec la petite sorcière?"

"Ne l'appelles pas comme ça." Dit Jerry

"Je l'appelle comme je veux." Rétorqua Damon.

Jerry plaça son poing sur le dessus du comptoir. "Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle."

"Oh tu me fais de la peine." Damon dit encore avec sarcasme. "Est-ce la façon de parler à l'homme qui a sauvé ton amie ?"

"Elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide."

Il a fallu tout de Damon pour ne pas tendre la main frapper le haineux à tête rouge, il pensait que Bonnie était mauvaise, mais Jerry a rapidement montrer son mauvais côté. "Si je ne me trompe pas Ginger, je dirais que tu préfèrerais que Bonnie resté blessée plutôt que je l'aides."

"Elle aurait pu obtenir de l'aide à l'hôpital." Dit Jerry.

Damon a pris une autre boisson. "Et finir avec des semaines de récupération dans la douleur et des médicaments contre la douleur."

"Ça aurait été une meilleure option que de lui donner ton sang." Ricana Jerry.

Damon le regarda avec un regard glacial. «As-tu un problème avec moi?"

Jerry baissa la voix de sorte que seul Damon puisse entendre. "J'ai un problème avec le fait qu'un suceur de sang reste dans les parage de mon amie."

Damon a mis sa main sur sa poitrine et fit semblant de froncer les sourcils. "Oh chucky comme tu me fais avec tes mots."

"Reste à l'écart de Bonnie." Le mis en garde Jerry.

"Qu'as-tu dit?" Damon creusa son oreille avec sa main.

"Tu m'as bien entendu." Jerry a dit

Damon posa son verre en face de lui et regarda Jerry bouillir. "Que faire si je ne reste pas loin de la petite sorcière?"

Jerry dit. «Tu le sauras."

"Est-ce une menace?" Damon plissa les yeux. "Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester loin de Bonnie de sitôt."

«Elle te déteste et ne veut rien faire avec toi." Cracha Jerry.

"Crois-tu vraiment cela?" Demanda Damon.

L'attitude du vampire exaspérait de plus en plus Jerry. "Tu es comme du poison autour des ..."

Damon coupa Jerry avec un éblouissement. "Ne penses pas une minute que tu sais comment est ma relation avec Bonnie, nous partageons quelque chose qu'elle ne fait pas avec toute autre personne ou homme."

Jerry se moqua. "Elle est trop bien pour toi."

Damon haussa un sourcil. "Laisse-moi deviner, tu penses être la bonne personne pour elle."

"Je n'ai jamais dit cela." Dit Jerry trop vite.

"C'est ça n'est-ce pas." Déclara Damon: «Tu ressens des choses pour Bonnie plus que de l'amitié?"

Jerry regarda loin pour une brève seconde. "Non, je suis juste un ami qui prend soin d'elle."

Damon sourit: «J'espère que tu le fais, la sorcière est beaucoup trop bien pour toi."

"Excuse-moi?" Le visage de Jerry rougi.

Damon fit un signe. «Regarde-toi, Regarde-la. Vraiment chucky pourquoi aurait-elle envie de se contenter de quelqu'un comme toi ? Il y a plus chances qu'elle soit avec moi."

Jerry roula des yeux. "Elle ne sera jamais avec toi de cette façon suceur de sang. "

Damon sourit. "T'en es sûr? Va-t'en Ginger."

Jerry agrippa la manche de veste en cuir de Damon. "Reste à l'écart d'elle je t'ai prévenu."

Damon attrapa par le cou Jerry. Il le souleva légèrement hors de sa chaise. "Ma patience a des limites Chucky. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas te briser le cou à cette minute est parce que Bonnie semble t'aimer comme un ami et si je brise ton cou ça signifie qu'elle pourrait me mettre le feu. Mais tu ferais mieux de rester hors de mon chemin, car la prochaine fois je ne pourrais pas être en mesure de me contrôler… "

Jerry sentit la main de Damon péniblement autour de son cou et son air se couper. Le barman est venu. "Y a-t-il un problème."

Damon a laissé le cou de Jerry. «Tout vas bien n'est-ce pas Jerry."

Jerry a touché son cou et hocha la tête, le barman lança un regard incertain entre eux et s'en alla.

Damon plaça quelques billets sur la table et s'en alla.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Le lendemain soir, Bonnie s'arrêta pour une pause dans la salle de bain. Après une longue journée de cours, elle attendait avec impatience d'avoir le week-end pour se détendre. Elle était dans une des salles de bains unisexes avec une seule toilette, lavabo et miroir. Elle se lava les mains et les sécha, puis réappliqua du rouge à lèvres devant le miroir. Elle a glissé son rouge à lèvres dans son sac et vérifia sa réflexion. Soudain, Damon apparu dans le miroir derrière elle.

Bonnie a sauté et cria.

Damon sourit à sa réflexion et sa réaction à son apparition soudaine. "Bonjour petite sorcière."

Bonnie se retourna pour faire face à Damon avec les mains sur sa poitrine. "Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça?"

"Désolé." Dit Damon en haussant les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux Damon?" Exigea Bonnie.

Damon a mis ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir. "Chucky a eu une conversation avec moi la nuit dernière."

"De quoi Jerry t'as parlé ?"

«Toi?" Répondit Damon.

"Moi ?" Dit Bonnie.

Damon soupira. "Ouais, il ne semble pas m'apprécier."

Bonnie pris une grande respiration. "Pour être honnête Damon ne t'attends pas à ce que les gens qui savent qui tu es t'accueillent à bras ouverts."

"Crois-moi je n'ai aucune envie d'être amie avec Chucky, et je me fous de ce qu'il pense de moi." Déclara Damon: "Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me dise de rester loin de toi."

Bonnie fit un geste de la main. "Il est juste surprotecteur envers moi."

Damon haussa un sourcil. "Tu es sûr que c'est tout ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Bonnie

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose derrière l'intérêt de Ginger dans sa « protection » envers toi ?" Damon l'air cité.

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Je vois Jerry comme un ami, comme un frère et rien de plus."

"Bien sûr, mais ressent-il la même chose ?" Demanda Damon

"Il n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'il était quelque chose de plus, je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose. Pourquoi je te parle de ça même ?" Ajouta Bonnie.

Damon pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je pense qu'il n'est pas protecteur comme un ami, mais plus comme« J'ai un faible pour cette femme et ne veut aucun autre homme autour d'elle »."

Bonnie pinça les lèvres. "Tu ne penses pas qu'un homme et une femme peuvent être amis sans vouloir se sauter dessus ?"

Damon sourit. "Non."

Bonnie se mit à rire. «Je vais en parler à Jerry à nouveau et lui dire que tout va bien et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter."

"Très bien." Déclara Damon: "Je vais essayer de le tolérer à cause de toi."

Bonnie roula des yeux. "Très bien."

Damon a intensifié ses mains toujours dans ses poches. "Aussi énervé que je puisse être contre chucky la vérité est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il est attiré par toi, tu es incroyablement belle."

La façon dont il la regardait avec ces yeux bleus lui faisait avoir des papillons dans son estomac. "Damon ne ..."

«Ne fais pas quoi dire la vérité, aucun homme ne t'as complimenté avant ?" Demanda Damon

Bonnie avait eu des compliments de beaucoup d'hommes, elle se souvenait du temps d'un jour où un homme avait sorti la phrase bateau : si elle avait été un ange était tombé du ciel… Ce n'était donc pas le compliment qui l'embêtait mais plutôt les lèvres qui disait ces mots et qui faisait chavirer son cœur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Damon ?"

Les yeux de Damon scannèrent son visage. «Je te dis que je te vois comme une jolie femme ..."

"Arrête Damon." Dit Bonnie en levant la main.

"Je ne peux pas arrêter ce que je ressens pour toi, je te veux." lui dit Damon.

Bonnie était figée. "Ne dis pas ça."

Damon ne bougeait pas ses yeux d'elle. «Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire ça ? Tu vas nier que tu es attirée par moi?"

Elle pouvait sentir son odeur qui pouvait donner envie à une femme d'enrouler ses bras autour d'un homme et de poser sa tête dans sa poitrine. "Même si je l'étais, même si tu es attiré par moi de cette manière, on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble sexuellement ou romantiquement parlant, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais !"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela?" Demanda Damon

«Nous sommes beaucoup trop différent"

"Vraiment? Je dirais que nous sommes plus semblables que toi ou tes yeux sont prêts à l'admettre." Damon lui dit.

Bonnie se déplaça légèrement de lui. "Damon Je suis très reconnaissante que tu m'aie sauvée, l'autre soir et le serais toujours, mais cela ne va pas changer le passé."

Damon laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. "Est-ce qu'on va toujours revenir à ça Bonnie?"

"Oui, dois-je te faire la liste ?" Continua Bonnie. "Il y a Gramms."

"Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta grand-mère." soupira Damon.

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Tu es sûr que tu ne dis pas simplement ça pour aller dans mon pantalon?"

Damon s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je le pense, j'ai merdé, c'est que ce que tu voulais me faire dire?"

"Tu as essayé de me tuer." Bonnie a dit les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

"Emily". Corrigea Damon.

"Dans mon corps, j'aurais été la seule à y passer." Lui dit Bonnie.

"Tu as essayé de me brûler donc on est quitte ?" Sourit Damon

Bonnie le fixai avec un regard triste. "Ce n'est pas une blague Damon."

Son expression s'adoucie. "Bon, tu veux que je le dise." Damon se rapprocha d'elle de si près que sa poitrine touchait la sienne. "Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir presque tuée, je souhaite pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais je ne peux pas."

En regardant dans ses yeux Bonnie pouvait dire qu'il était sincère elle croyait que ça n'arriverais jamais, surtout pas avec Damon Salvatore. "Et je suis désolé pour le feu."

"J'accepte tes excuses." Les yeux de Damon s'intensifiaient dans les siens. Il mit sa joue dans sa main "Il est temps pour nous d'arrêter nos conneries et d'admettre ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre."

Bonnie leva les yeux vers ses yeux bleus intenses. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Le contact de sa main fraîche sur sa joue était rassurant. Elle aurait pu mentalement le jeter à travers la pièce comme la dernière fois, ou lui donner un mal de tête en utilisant ses pouvoirs ou lui mettre le feu, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour Damon ce n'était pas quelque chose qui venait de commencer en arrivant juste avant la deuxième année de Bonnie à James Madison. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle datait de Mystic Falls, même avec les disputes, la haine et les désaccords constants qu'ils avaient il y avait eu quelque chose qui s'accumulait à l'intérieur de lui depuis quelque temps et maintenant il était prêt à exploser et il ne pouvait pas le battre. Il a déplacé sa main à l'arrière de son cou et écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mettait toute la passion pour elle dans le baiser, Damon l'embrassait comme s'il aurait pu la dévorer.

Fermant les yeux Bonnie écarta ses lèvres afin de permettre à sa langue de se glisser dans la sienne et elle a glissé dans sa bouche, elle attrapa le devant de sa chemise et gémissait sur sa bouche comme elle approfondit le baiser et il le lui retourna avec la même passion.

Entendre Bonnie gémir, faisait que Damon pourrait se sentait devenir dur. Il mit à sa taille, puis il pressa son corps le sien. Leurs langues se battaient pour la domination et Damon a dû admettre que la sorcière embrassait magnifiquement bien. Son baiser suscitait d'autres choses à l'intérieur de lui qu'il a longtemps pensé morts. Il pourrait continuer à l'embrasser pour toujours, mais il se rappela que les êtres humains devaient respirer et il se dégagea.

Bonnie haletait, les yeux fermés, elle voulait continuer ce baiser, mais quand elle a senti qu'il retirait ses lèvres des siennes, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. La façon dont elle le vit en la regardant avec intensité et désir dans avec ses yeux bleu froid, lui faisait presque défaillir et humidifiait sa culotte. Elle voulait cet homme, mais il était en train de la regarder en attendant qu'elle fasse le prochain pas.

En voyant la façon dont elle le regardait avec ses yeux magnifiques, Damon se sentait durcir de plus en plus, c'était un regard rempli d'envie et d'un « baise-moi ». Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre ses côtes, c'était toujours à elle de faire le prochain pas.

Saisissant le col de sa chemise de nouveau, elle le tira vers elle pour un baiser. Ses mains se déplaçaient dans ses cheveux comme elle l'embrassa profondément une fois de plus.

Il poussa son dos contre le mur, de sorte qu'elle était entre lui et le mur. Il pressa son corps contre le sien à nouveau et brisa le baiser une fois de plus mais cette fois, il approcha ses lèvres contre son cou et goûta sa peau.

Oubliant qu'il était un vampire Bonnie inclina son cou pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle laissa échapper un son verbal de plaisir. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation à travers son pantalon serré contre elle et elle se sentait de plus humide.

Damon passa sa langue sur la veine dans le cou et sentit son corps frissonner en réponse. Il gémit au goût salé et sucré de sa peau.

Bonnie enveloppa une de ses jambes autour d'une des siennes ce qui fit remonter sa jupe. Elle pressa son centre chauffée contre la dureté dans son entrejambe.

Le sentiment de son centre chaud pressé contre son entrejambe le rendait si dur qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait déchirer son pantalon. Il a mis une de ses mains plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur sa jambe nue. Puis il a commencé à déplacer sa main vers le haut et jusqu'à sous sa jupe, enleva sa main vers sa cuisse pour aller vers son centre chauffée, il passa ses doigts contre sa culotte et sentais qu'elle était trempée pour lui. Il trempa ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa culotte et les glissa dans sa voie humide.

En laissant un fort gémissement, elle sentit ses murs immédiatement se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière en laissant des sons de plaisir quand il les déplaçait dans et hors d'elle.

Gémissant à la façon dont elle était serrée autour de ses doigts, Damon garda son rythme avec ses doigts.

Bonnie sentait passer ses doigts sur ses parties les plus sensibles. Elle le sentait s'accumuler à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le tenir plus. "Damon." Elle gémit en ayant un orgasme autour de ses doigts.

Damon retira ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres. Ses yeux dans les siens, il suça ce qu'il restait d'elle sur ses doigts. "Putain t'es trop bonne." Dit-il la voix lourde d'excitation.

Bonnie ne savais pas que regarder un homme la goûter serait si excitant. Elle se pencha vers la boucle de la ceinture de son jean noir. Elle détacha la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon, elle enleva sa fermeture éclair et mit sa main dans son caleçon pour saisir cette dureté.

Damon siffla de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses mains autour de son membre dur. Elle a commencé à le branler. Il serra les dents en déplaçant ses hanches pour aller avec le mouvement de sa main.

Intérieurement Bonnie sourit à l'idée qu'elle pouvait apporter du plaisir au vampire arrogant.

Bien qu'il appréciait le sentiment de sa main sur lui, Damon sentait qu'il allait exploser sa semence dans sa main mais il voulait être à l'intérieur d'elle quand cela arriverait. Il a enlevé sa main de lui et a baissé son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à ses chevilles. Il retira sa culotte humide et la laissa tomber sur le plancher. Il la souleva contre le mur et entra en elle avec un mouvement doux et dur.

Bonnie haleta en le sentant à l'intérieur et elle se sentait incroyablement bien.

Damon la regarda. "Ça va?"

"Ne t'arrêtes pas." Lui dit Bonnie.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour saisir ses hanches, et commencer à aller dans et hors d'elle.

Bonnie enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et alla le long de son trajet de plaisir. Elle gémit bruyamment en essayant de le rencontrer poussée par poussée.

Ses gémissements de plaisir à l'oreille, Damon pris un rythme plus rapide, grognant de plaisir. Il allait de plus en plus vite.

Bonnie pris ses épaules comme soutien. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort et elle pouvait se sentir sur le point de jouir à nouveau, ses orteils se tordaient l'intérieur de ses chaussures.

Se sentant sur le point de jouir, Damon prit un rythme encore plus rapide et le déplacement de ses hanches faisait un bruit sourd contre les siennes. Il saisit ses hanches lorsqu'il se sentait près de sa fin.

Il frappa son point g et Bonnie ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. "Damon." Elle gémit de nouveau son nom en venant autour de lui.

Damon serra les dents, l'appelant par son nom en se vidant à l'intérieur d'elle. Ils se glissèrent le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis sur le sol des toilettes enveloppé l'un dans l'autre.

Bonnie ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de baiser un vampire dans des toilettes publiques. L'homme qu'elle était supposée détester lui avait donné tant de plaisir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête.

Damon étudia son visage en quête de réponses. Comment se sentait-elle sur ce qu'ils venaient de se passer entre eux ? Il prit sa joue et appuya son front contre le sien.

Elle enleva sa main de sur sa joue et se détacha de lui. Se mettre debout. Elle saisit sa culotte au sol et la remis, tirant vers le bas sa jupe et remis son haut en place. Elle attrapa son sac à main de l'évier.

Damon se leva tirant vers le haut son pantalon et son caleçon. "Bonnie ..." Commença-t-il.

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Cela n'arrivera plus jamais." Chuchota-t-elle. Elle déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte des toilettes, elle était heureuse de ne voir personne dans la zone située en dehors des toilettes. Elle partit rapidement le laissant seul dans les toilettes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 avec du retard, j'espère que vous apprécierez :**

**Anonymous : Elle a des sentiments pour lui mais elle est un peu perdue parce qu'elle est censée le détester. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre **

Chapitre 4

Bonnie se précipita vers son appartement en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Damon dans les toilettes. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se précipiter dehors comme elle l'a fait mais elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas penser à faire autre chose. Elle venait juste d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier. Pas n'importe quel homme, mais Damon Salvatore celui qu'elle avait détesté pendant si longtemps. Il n'était pas seulement un homme normal, il était un vampire et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait tellement méprisé. Combien de vies innombrables avait-il enlevé en tant que vampire. Pourtant, en dépit de tout cela elle sentait cette intense attraction physique et sexuelle envers lui qui de toute évidence avait explosé dans la salle de bain.

Bonnie savait qu'elle se mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le sexe, parce qu'elle l'avait, apprécié était en fait un euphémisme. Il était l'une des meilleures expériences qu'elle n'ait jamais eues dans sa jeune vie. Non pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle mais Damon était devenu son premier, il était le dernier homme avec qui elle aurait imaginé perdre sa virginité. Dans quelle merde elle s'était mise, elle et Damon ne pouvais pas se supporter pas vrai ? Bien sûr, il lui avait sauvé la vie récemment et qu'elle était reconnaissante de cela, mais cela n'effaçait pas l'histoire ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant?

En approchant de la porte de son appartement, elle sorti ses clefs, ouvrit la porte et marcha sur la pointe des pieds puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser pour le moment était Damon Salvatore.

Jerry était sur le canapé à regarder la télévision et tourna son attention vers elle quand entra "Bonnie t'es arrivé."

Bonnie cligna des yeux comme pour effacer les images de son esprit, elle regarda Jerry et le remarqua pour la première fois. "Oh salut Jerry."

Jerry la regarda troublée. "Ça va?"

"Je vais bien." Bonnie a répondu forçant un sourire sur son visage.

Jerry se remit sur ses pieds. "Tu es sûr parce que tu sembles être sur les nerfs."

Bonnie hocha la tête. "Je vais bien."

"Quelque chose s'est passé avec Damon Salvatore?" Jerry lui demanda parce qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Bonnie se remémora la façon dont Damon l'avait contre le mur i peine vingt minutes. Elle sentit un tremblement de luxure et dû se détourner pour se calmer.

Jerry fronça les sourcils. "Bonnie?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que quelque chose s'est passé entre Damon et moi ?" Bonnie demanda après un certain temps en retournant son attention vers le roux devant elle.

"Parce qu'il fais toujours quelque chose contre toi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?" Jerry voulu savoir.

Un autre flashback du sexe dans la salle de bain revint. Bonnie se racla la gorge. "Rien il n'a rien fait."

Jerry la regarda elle agissait encore bizarrement. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me le dire."

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Jerry as-tu parlé à Damon en lui disant de rester loin de moi?"

"Peut-être." Jerry marmonna

«Oui ou non?" Bonnie répéta.

Jerry haussa une épaule. "Ouais, je suppose que je l'ai fait."

Bonnie soupira. "Je t'ai dit que je gérais les choses Jerry."

Jerry semblait agacé par sa réaction. "Tu t'attends à ce que je reste là sans rien faire, il t'harcèle tout le temps?"

"Comme je l'ai dit je peux gérer Damon Salvatore, je ne suis pas une femme sans défense quand il s'agit de lui." Dit Bonnie

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais." Jerry dit sur la défensive.

"Alors, pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de le confronter au sujet d'être autour de moi?" Demanda Bonnie.

"Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance quand il est autour de toi, tu sais que c'est un vampire." Dit Jerry.

"Oui, je sais qu'il est un vampire." Dit Bonnie

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Jerry. "Alors comment tu peux savoir qu'il ne va pas essayer de te mordre et de te vider de chaque once de ton sang?"

Bonnie mit une main à son cou, elle pouvait encore y sentir les lèvres de Damon. "Parce que s'il voulait vraiment ma mort, alors je serais déjà morte"

Jerry fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration. «Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as confiance en ce monstre ?"

"Je dis que je gère et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est débile de menacer Damon Salvatore. ".Il n'est pas très intelligent de pousser ses limites."

Jerry roula des yeux. "Peu importe."

«Je suis sérieuse Jerry." lui dit Bonnie.

"Très bien, je n'affronterais plus le monstre." Jerry la regardait. "Mais tu dois rester à l'écart de Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie lui a lancé un regard qui disait« si tu savais ». Personne ne lui demandait de rester loin de quelqu'un, pas même de Damon. Bonnie plissa les yeux. "Excuse-moi mais tu viens de me dire avec qui je peux et ne peut pas traîner?" Bonnie répliqua.

Jerry leva les mains vers le haut. "Waouh détends-toi. J'essaie juste de faire attention à une amie, c'est tout."

"Je comprends Jerry." Bonnie adouci sa voix et son expression. "Mais comme je l'ai dit avant tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Damon et moi, Damon et moi avons nos habitudes l'un envers l'autre."

Jerry soupira. "Okay, okay."

"Je ne vais pas te demander de bien t'entendre avec Damon ou de l'apprécier." Bonnie a dit: «Mais sache que le fait de m'avoir comme ami, signifie qu'il sera autour de moi."

La façon dont elle disait qu'elle ne laissait aucune autre discussion et Jerry le savait. "Je vais y faire face." Jerry a déclaré et tourna son attention vers le téléviseur.

Bonnie se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, elle devait changer ses sous-vêtements grâce à Damon.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La semaine suivante Bonnie faisait tout pour éviter Damon. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la force de lui faire face après ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Elle l'évitait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, même en séchant le cours du professeur Finley et plus tard elle rattrapa ce qu'elle avait manqué auprès d'un ami. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour éviter Damon elle le faisait. Certains pourraient appeler ses actions lâches, mais si tant pis. Elle avait besoin d'un certain temps pour réfléchir. Ca faisait six jours depuis qu'elle avait vu Damon.

Il était tard dans la soirée et Bonnie avait quitté le supermarché. Le soleil se couchait et laissait de belles couleurs partout dans le ciel. Bonnie marchait vers sa voiture avec des sacs d'épicerie remplis de Coca-Cola, Chips, Oreos, de pizzas surgelées, certains légumes pour une alimentation saine et des nouilles Ramen régimes. Elle a déposé les sacs sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture en fermant la porte de derrière et se prépare à aller à l'appartement avec les choses qu'elle venait d'apporter pour elle. Elle se tourna pour entrer dans le siège du conducteur, quand elle se heurta dans une solide poitrine. Elle savait qui il était avant même de regarder.

"Tu m'évites." Damon était à la fois énervé dans sa voix et dans l'expression sur son visage.

Bonnie le maudissait, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de l'éviter pour longtemps. «Je dois rentrer à la maison Damon."

Damon se déplaça en veillant à ce que son corps bloque la porte du côté conducteur. "Tu n'iras nulle part."

Bonnie leva les yeux pour répondre. "Je n'ai pas de temps pour cela."

«Faire en sorte d'en avoir Judgey." Damon lui dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" Bonnie a demandé en roulant des yeux à l'un des surnoms qu'il lui avait donnés.

"Nous avons besoin de parler." Damon lui dit.

"À propos de quoi?" Bonnie a demandé

Damon la regarda avec ses yeux bleus glacés. «Ne fais pas l'idiote, mais je vais te donner un indice c'est à propos de l'autre jour."

Bonnie a secoué son visage. "Je ne peux pas parler, j'ai besoin d'espace."

"Je t'ai donné suffisamment d'espace." Dit Damon.

En entendant le ton de sa voix Bonnie s'énerva. «Ne me parles pas comme ça."

Damon roula des yeux. "Je suis désolé si je ne te traites pas gentiment." Dit-il avec sarcasme. "Après tout, j'essaie juste d'obtenir des réponses, une femme m'a baisée et est partie en courant."

Bonnie grimaça à ses mots. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Damon que veux-tu que je te dise ?"

"J'ai besoin de quelques réponses de ta part." dit Damon.

"Comme quoi ?" Répondu Bonnie.

L'irritation sur le visage de Damon a été remplacée par autre chose. «Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé avec moi?"

Bonnie le regarda et lui donna une réponse honnête. "Non."

Damon était confus. «Alors pourquoi m'as-tu évité de la semaine passée ?"

Bonnie leva ses mains en l'air. "Une minute nous nous haïssons, la prochaine tu me sauves la vie et puis la prochaine, nous avons des rapports sexuels excuse-moi d'être submergée"

"Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus tu sais." Damon lui dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" Bonnie a demandé

"Admettre la vérité." Déclara Damon

Bonnie haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que ce serait?"

Damon lui regardait de haut en bas. «Que vous êtes attirés par être plus que tu es disposé à admettre."

"Ne prends pas ton égo pour la réalité." Bonnie ignora son commentaire.

Damon roulait des yeux à nouveau. "Au moins admets que tu as apprécié le sexe autant que moi."

Bonnie rougit. "Très bien, j'avoue que je me suis sentie bien."

Damon afficha son sourire arrogant. "Vraiment, maintenant c'était si difficile?"

Bonnie releva le menton. "Mais ça ne se reproduira jamais."

Damon eut un petit rire. "Tu es sûr de ça?"

"J'en suis sûre." Dit Bonnie. "Tu peux aller chercher une autre femme car cela se reproduira plus jamais."

"Que faire si je ne veux pas d'une autre femme?" Damon a déclaré

"Enlève de ta tête l'idée d'un second tour Salvatore car ça n'arrivera pas."

Damon était sous tension, il voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. "Je ne parierais pas d'argent là-dessus."

Bonnie passa une main dans ses cheveux. "J'étais perdu dans le moment c'est tout ce que c'était juste un putain de moment." Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et battit des cils. "C'est tout ce que tu auras Salvatore."

Damon a mis sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient près de ses pouces. "Ce n'est pas finit petite sorcière." Il recula en souriant.

Elle le regardait reculez jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne avec son dos en face d'elle et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Bonnie secoua la tête et monta dans le siège du conducteur avant de démarrer la voiture. Elle conduit à la maison avec un sourire sur son visage.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Un certain gosse de riche avait décidé de faire une grande fête chez eux. Il était un en dernière année à James Madison et avait voulu inviter les étudiants de James Madison pour une soirée. Le manoir était à quinze minutes du campus et il semblait que la moitié au moins des élèves s'étaient présentés. La soirée se déroulait dans le salon qui avait été remplit d'étudiant voulant faire la fête. De la nourriture comme des Chips, de la pizza, des crevettes, des boulettes, et autre partis étaient servis et l'alcool et les boissons sans alcool aussi. Environ la moitié des gens étaient mineurs, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de violer la loi en buvant

Damon était venu à la fête parce qu'il s'ennuyait et il n'avait jamais refusé une bonne soirée et ce fut une bonne soirée. La musique jouait en permanence et retentissait bruyamment à travers les haut-parleurs. Une diversité de chansons ont été jouées, Rock, Pop, Rn & B, Rap. Les étudiants dansaient au milieu du salon. A l 'extérieurs il y avait des tables pour permettre aux gens de s'asseoir, se reposer, manger et boire. Damon avait bu des poches de sang avant qu'il ne vienne à la fête, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de boire son Bourbon. Il s'est assis à la table en buvant et en regardant danser les gens. Une fille était à côté de lui et essayait de flirter mais il n'y payait pas attention.

C'est parce que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la piste de danse. Où il pouvait voir Bonnie Bennett danser. Elle dansait sur Only you des 112 un boys band des 1990's avec Biggie Small. La petite sorcière savait danser. La jeune fille à côté de lui vu que son attention était sur quelqu'un d'autre et partit trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour flirter. Damon la regardait sourire en dansant. En la voyant comme ça il sourit.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

Vingt minutes plus tard Damon regarda avec surprise Bonnie s'approcher de lui.

"J'ai besoin que tu me fasse une faveur." Bonnie lui a dit.

"Qu'est-ce que ce serait?" sourit Damon.

"Danse avec moi." dit Bonnie

Damon a été pris de court. "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?"

Bonnie plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu m'as bien entendu."

Damon haussa un sourcil. "Je pensais que tu ne voulais rien à voir avec moi."

"J'ai dit que je n'aurais plus de relations sexuelles avec toi." Bonnie haussa une épaule. "Il y a une différence."

"Alors, pourquoi veux-tu danser avec moi?" a demandé Damon.

Bonnie fit geste dans une direction derrière elle. "Cet idiot là-bas n'arrête pas de venir vers moi et je lui dis que je ne suis pas intéressé, mais il ne prendra pas un non comme réponse. Peut-être que si tu prétends être mon petit ami il arrêtera."

Damon mit une main sur sa poitrine en faisant comme si cela le touchait. "Oh tu veux te servir de moi?"

"Juste ça Damon."

Damon bougea ses yeux à l'endroit où l'homme blonds se tenait, avec un bronzage trop fait et tellement que sa peau était presque orange. Il retourna son attention vers Bonnie. "Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider?"

"Je t'en devrais une." a dit Bonnie

"Vraiment ?" Damon bougea ses sourcils.

"Vraiment." Bonnie roula des yeux.

Damon jeta un bref regard sur le gars, il était toujours à la recherche de Bonnie comme si elle était un morceau de viande. "Je pourrais l'hypnotiser ou, mieux encore défoncer son visage avec un coup de poing ou deux, c'est sûre que tu seras tranquille après."

Bonnie se retenu de rire. "Damon."

"Quoi?" sourit Damon.

" Danse juste avec moi avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter à cet imbécile." dit Bonnie

Damon posa son verre et se leva à côté d'elle. "Tu m'en dois une."

Bonnie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Je te remercie."

"De rien." Damon lui prit la main et la conduit au milieu de la piste de danse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chanson a changé et c'était une chanson lente et pas seulement une chanson lente, mais un slow : «I will love you» de Fisher. Immédiatement tous les couples autour d'eux se prirent dans les bras et a commencèrent à danser sur la musique. Pendant quelque temps Damon et Bonnie se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Puis Damon lui tendit la main et sourit. Bonnie ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en retour, elle lui prit la main et se pencha vers lui.

D'une main, il tenait la sienne et de l'autre sa taille et ils ont commencé à danser lentement sur la mélodie de la chanson.

Damon leva les yeux vers l'homme bronzée qui semblait déçu et se tourna et se dirigea vers le bar. "Il a finalement compris." Lui dit-il.

"Dieu merci." dit Bonnie

Damon la regarda. "Tu peux arrêter de danser avec moi si tu veux."

Bonnie enroula ses bras autour de lui. "On peut juste terminer cette chanson."

Damon sourit. «Le gars c'était juste une excuse pour danser avec moi?"

Bonnie plissa les yeux en regardant dans son visage. "Quel égo." Elle se mit à rire.

La chanson continua de jouer, «Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Chucky de danser avec toi ?" a demandé Damon bien conscients du fait que Jerry les regardait danser avec une moue sur son visage, il avait presque l'air en colère que Bonnie danse avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de Damon.

Bonnie pensa qu'il était inutile de tenter de nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vampire. «J'aurais pu, mais il n'est pas l'homme que je veux." Elle expliqua en le regardant.

Damon la regarda et il n'avait aucun doute à propos de l'homme dont elle parlait. Il lui sourit, pas un de ces sourires sarcastiques, mais un vrai sourire chaleureux.

Encore une fois, elle lui sourit en retour et ils continuèrent à danser sur la très belle chanson romantique. Pour le reste de la chanson aucun mot n'était prononcé. Ils se regardait profondément dans les yeux et Bonnie pouvait ressentir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'elle pensait aussi voir dans ses yeux bleus glacés. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux, même s'il n'avait pas de rythme cardiaque, c'était réconfortant d'être dans ses bras. À la fin de la chanson, il se sont embrassés.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ils quittèrent la fête pour aller vers la maison de Damon avec Bonnie qui le suivait dans sa voiture. Ils avaient quitté la fête à minuit en plein milieu de la fête. Bonnie soupçonnait plusieurs personnes d'être parti comme elle et Damon même si la fête allait durer jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin, parce que les étudiants aiment faire la fête toute la nuit. Mais en ce moment son esprit était sur Damon. Était-elle vraiment sur le point de le faire de nouveau avec lui? Ils avaient dansé avec l'autre un peu plus après leur danse lente et la conversation il l'avait invité à aller chez lui la nuit.

Bonnie suivie la voiture de Damon alors qu'il la conduisait vers une maison de brique, dont elle se doutait qu'il avait acheté ou loué quand il avait déménagé de Mystic Falls. Elle a garé sa voiture à côté de Damon afin qu'il puisse sortir s'il voulait. Elle suivit Damon dans sa maison.

Damon alluma la lumière en se tournant vers elle. «Bienvenue».

Bonnie sourit. "Merci de m'avoir invité "

Damon secoua la tête à sa tentative de blague de vampire, puis dit avec un petit sourire. "Tu veux que je te fasse visiter?"

"Pourquoi pas." Bonnie haussa une épaule. Alors il lui montra sa maison, c'était une belle maison avec trois chambres à coucher, deux salles de bains, un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Elle était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle semblait être à l'extérieur. "Bel endroit." Elle lui a dit après qu'il la visite.

"Merci." Damon se déplaça derrière elle. "Puis-je prendre ta veste."

Bonnie ôta sa veste et la lui tendit.

Damon l'accrocha dans un meuble et enleva sa veste de cuir puis enleva ses chaussures.

Bonnie frotta ses mains sur les minces de sa chemise. Cette nuit d'Octobre avait été plus froide que qu'habituellement en Virginie à cette époque de l'année.

"T'as froid?" lui a demandé Damon.

"Ouais." a répondu Bonnie

" je vais arranger ça." Damon mis le chauffage.

La maison commença à se réchauffer. "C'est mieux "

"Bon." Damon a déclaré: «On ne va pas te faire crever de froid n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non nous ne pouvons pas."

"Enlève tes chaussures et mets-toi à l'aise." Bonnie a fait. "Tu es sûr que tu vas le faire avec moi?"

Bonnie le regarda en face. " je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord à la fête?"

"C'était juste une question." Damon bougea ses sourcils et lui donna son sourire arrogant. "Tu as dit que tu n'aurais plus de relations sexuelles avec moi, mais maintenant tu es là."

Bonnie roula des yeux. "C'est pas assez que j'étais dans le déni par rapport à mes sentiments pour toi."

Damon se frappa le menton. "Non."

"Mais je pourrais toujours te laisser seul avec tes mains ou une bimbo pour ta libération sexuelle." Bonnie a dit de façon ludique et se tourna vers la porte.

"Attends, attends, ne pars pas." Damon a couru derrière elle et enveloppa ses mains autour de sa taille. "Je te taquine."

"C'est ce que je pensais." Bonnie a déclaré en se tournant pour lui faire face.

L'expression de Damon devint sérieuse. "Tu es sûre que tu es prêt?"

«Je suis prête Damon et je te veux." Bonnie ne détournait pas les yeux de lui "je ne peux pas lutter contre mon attirance vers toi ou la nier plus longtemps."

Damon passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. "Pas de regrets alors?"

Bonnie savait qu'il parlait de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. "Aucun".

"Alors, nous allons commencer." Damon posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Bonnie lui rendit son baiser chaudement.

Après avoir été bloqué par ses lèvres pendant une vingtaine de secondes, Damon a décidé de lui enlever ses vêtements. Il enleva sa chemise.

Bonnie enleva ses lèvres des siennes. «Attends." Elle a déclaré à perdre haleine

Damon haussa un sourcil en question.

Bonnie le regarda avec convoitise. "Je peux."

Damon laissa tomber ses mains. C'était toujours sexy pour lui de déshabiller une femme, mais une femme qui se déshabille elle-même en face de lui était encore plus sexy pour lui. "Je t'en prie». Dit-il les yeux brûlants de désir.

Bonnie recula loin de lui. Soudain, elle était nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais été nu devant un homme avant, même l'autre jour avec Damon, elle était presque complètement habillée, donc c'était comme une expérience différente qu'elle allait avoir avec lui. Mais, elle allait le faire et elle le voulait. Elle a commencé à enlever ses vêtements en commençant par sa chemise, révélant son soutien-gorge en dentelle, puis son pantalon révélant sa culotte en dentelle.

Damon commença à la regarder retirer chaque vêtement et il devenait de plus en plus dur dans son pantalon. Révélant son petit corps. Maintenant elle était complètement nue devant lui. Ses yeux balayaient sur son corps, en prenant son temps pour la regarder. La sorcière avait beau être petite, mais elle avait vraiment des courbes dans tous les bons endroits. Avec les types de vêtements qu'elle portait, elle cachaient des formes magnifiques.

Bonnie se sentaient vulnérables et était consciente de son regard intense. Etre nu devant un homme en particulier un comme Damon Salvatore, elle ne savait pas si son corps était conforme aux normes. Elle détourna les yeux.

Sentant son doute, il pensait qu'une femme comme Bonnie Bennett serait folle de douter d'elle. Il mit son doigt sous son menton et le souleva jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus rencontrent ses yeux verts. "Tu es belle et sexy pour moi."

Sans rien dire Bonnie lui sourit en réponse.

"C'est mon tour maintenant." Damon lui dit de se reculer. Il déboutonna sa chemise noire, et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis il ôta le T-shirt noir en dessous, révélant six abdos. La regardant le regarder se déshabiller était vraiment excitant pour lui. Il enleva ses chaussettes et son pantalon, puis rapidement son caleçons.

Bonnie se trouvait dans un état de transe de luxure en regardant le vampire se déshabiller. Il avait un putain de beau corps. Elle le regarda de haut en ce corps de Dieu grec. Il avait une érection et il était énorme. Le terme «monté comme un cheval» pourrait être utilisé pour Damon Salvatore, c'est sûr. Elle a été trop pris dans le moment dans la salle de bain pour vraiment voir comme il était grand, non pas qu'elle ait vu beaucoup de pénis.

La regarder regarder son corps l'excitait au plus haut point. Il voulait la prendre juste là au milieu de la pièce. Damon se racla la gorge et attendit que ses yeux aille jusqu'au sien.

Bonnie ne dit rien, elle vint jeter ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Damon entoura ses bras autour d'elle, en approfondissant le baiser et en appuyant son corps contre le sien.

Bonnie gémit sur ses lèvres à la sensation de sa chair fraîche dure contre la sienne.

Damon la porta sans rompre le baiser. Il la porta dans la chambre où le feu avait été allumé. Sa chambre avait un lit king size avec des couvertures sombres et des meubles anciens. Il la posa sur son lit et se coucha doucement sur elle et se tenait au-dessus pour la regarder.

Bonnie le tira à elle et il eut un éclat de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ont roulé sur le lit comme deux animaux en chaleur. Il a enlevé ses lèvres des siennes et a commencé à embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire. Elle passa ses mains sur sa peau lisse, fraîche et pâle ce qui fit sortir r un son de plaisir de ses lèvres. Il bougea ses mains sur sa chair caramel pour gagner un son de plaisir de la part de Bonnie. Elle goûtait sa peau et sa chair tout comme elle voulait le faire, et elle avait meilleur goût que ce qu'il imaginait. Ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau faisait gémir Damon de plaisir.

Il la fit basculé et elle était sur le dos il était au-dessus d'elle. Il déplaça sa bouche sur son corps, sur ses seins et ses mamelons ce qui la fit gémir. Il se déplaça plus bas et sa bouche alla sur son ventre plat et puis sa tête était entre ses cuisses. Il écarta ses jambes et a pris un moment pour se mémorer son odeur avant de presser sa bouche contre son cœur chauffée humide et dégoulinant.

Bonnie haletait alors qu'un orgasme la prit. Elle leva les hanches du lit et a commencé à se frotter contre sa bouche. Elle se pencha en mettant une main sur ses cheveux et en appuyant sa bouche plus proche d'elle.

Damon la tenait le long de ses hanches et gémit à son goût. Il colla sa langue dans et hors d'elle chaque fois pour gagner un nouveau son de plaisir de la part de la sorcière. Il fit cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne dans sa bouche. Damon bu tout de ses jus et il remonta son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face avec elle.

Bonnie à peine eu le temps de récupérer et son corps tremblait encore de l'orgasme, qu'il venait de lui donner. Il avait déjà glissé sa bite à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses murs eurent une emprise sur lui instantanément et il a commencé à se pousser dans et hors d'elle. Elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, et commença à se déplacer avec lui. Damon grogna à la sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, se poussant à un rythme régulier. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que le plaisir se construisent dans leur corps. Bonnie enfonça ses ongles dans son dos chuchotant son nom en venant autour de lui. Les yeux de Damon étaient fermé et il sortit sa semence à l'intérieur d'elle puis s'effondra sur elle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la sensation de plaisir de la nuit précédente. La lumière du soleil brillait dans sa chambre. Elle tendit la main naturellement pour voir si son corps était à côté du sien, elle ne sentait rien, mis à part les couvertures fraîches. Elle ouvrit les yeux en voyant qu'elle était dans son lit seul et regarda l'horloge pour voir qu'il était dix heures du matin. Elle se demandait où Damon était allé quand il entra dans la chambre torse nu avec une un jean noir. Ses cheveux étaient humides comme s'il avait pris une douche.

Damon regarda et vu qu'elle était éveillée. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres. «Bonjour sorcière."

" Vampire " dit Bonnie en retour.

Damon s'approcha du lit se pencha et l'embrassa

Bonnie soupira. "C'est fou, on est supposé se détester tous les deux."

"Je sais." Damon l'a embrassée et elle lui rendit son baiser. Lorsque le baiser fut fini, il parla de nouveau. "C'est dimanche pourquoi ne pas rester dans les parages pendant un certain temps ?"

Bonnie sourit. "Très bien."

"Tu peux emprunter certains de mes vêtements pour la journée si tu veux." lui dit Damon.

«D'accord." dit Bonnie

Damon la regarda. «Tu as faim?"

Bonnie enveloppé les couvertures autour d'elle. "Oui, je suis affamé."

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose vite fait." a déclaré Damon: «J'aime bien la nourriture humaine pour grignoter mais puisque ça me nourrit pas entièrement je n'en garde pas beaucoup chez moi".

«C'est sûr." Dit Bonnie «Tu es un vampire."

"Je vais à la salle à manger pour te faire à manger." Damon lui fit savoir.

Bonnie hocha la tête. «Merci."

Damon tordu la bague à son doigt celle qui lui permettait à Stefan et lui de se promener à la lumière du soleil. «Avant que j'y aille, je pense que nous devrions discuter de quelque chose."

"Quoi?" a demandé Bonnie

«Notre relation, 'fin comme tu veux l'appeler." a répondu Damon.

Bonnie s'assit dans son lit. "Vas-y."

"Cette chose entre nous." Damon dit. "C'est juste du sexe non ?"

Elle était un peu pris au dépourvu par ses paroles. Avait-elle imaginer ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux voir quand ils dansaient? Puis elle enleva cette pensée loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour Damon Salvatore. Il était préférable de garder les choses simples entre eux. «À l'heure juste du sexe." Bonnie convenu.

Damon a hoché la tête. "Donc, nous pouvons tout simplement se retrouver pour quelques moments pour de bonnes relations sexuelles sans attache, sans engagements, ou relation amoureuse."

Bonnie le regarda. "Juste des personnes bénéficiant de rapports sexuels avec l'autre, il ne doit pas y avoir quelque chose de plus que cela."

"Donc nous sommes d'accord alors." Damon a déclaré

"Juste du sexe." Bonnie convenu.

Damon se dirigea vers la commode récupérer une chemise noire et la mit. Il a ensuite mis une paire de bottes noires. "Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner maintenant."

"Dépêches toi, je suis affamée." Bonnie lui dit en plaisantant.

"Oui petite sorcière.". "Ne vous embêtez pas à t'habiller tu le seras pas pour longtemps après que t'ai fini de manger."

Bonnie roula des yeux quand il sortit de la chambre. Elle se posa contre son lit, Damon Salvatore était vraiment un cas.

**Vous pouvez bien sûr laissez des reviews ça me fait plaisir de les lire**


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre plutôt, j'ai eu un empêchement et donc voilà le chapitre 5 avec comme d'habitude beaucoup de retard je suis vraiment désolé j'espère que le chapitre va quand même vous plaire

**Mlle Anonymous : **Patience ça va peut-être devenir plus que du sexe… je te laisse lire la suite

**Johanne ****: **En même temps comment tenir parole quand il y a quelqu'un comme Ian Somerhalder… A sa place j'aurais fait la même chose

Chapitre 5 :

Pendant les trois suivantes semaines et demie passées Damon et Bonnie continuèrent leur «juste du sexe» ou «sex friends » ou ce que préférait l'un pour appeler leur relation. Cela faisait trois semaines et demie de sexe intense et les deux étaient d'accords pour dire que c'était mieux ou aussi bon que la précédente fois. Bonnie avait réussi à trouver le temps d'aller en cours, étudier et aller retrouver Damon Salvatore. Ils se retrouvaient toujours chez lui et, parfois, elle passait la nuit là-bas et d'autres jours elle retournait dans son propre appartement pour passer la nuit dans son lit. Bonnie appréciait le sexe et pour elle il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, même si c'était avec Damon Salvatore, elle était une jeune étudiante, après tout.

Jeudi après-midi de, lorsque Bonnie était au centre-ville elle marchait dans une rue bordée par les magasins, les entreprises et les restaurants des deux côtés. C'était l'une des avenues commerciale et d'affaires les plus fréquentées de la région. Bonnie s'emmitoufla dans son manteau, on était maintenant en Novembre et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Bonnie profitait de ses journées sans cours. Elle passa devant un restaurant italien quand elle vu quelque chose au coin de l'œil qui l'arrêta et lui fit faire demi-tour. Damon Salvatore était assis à une table à l'extérieur en train de déjeuner, mais il n'était pas seul. Une meuf aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus était avec lui et bâtait des cils et flirtait clairement avec lui et Damon semblait apprécier.

Plusieurs pensées traversaient l'esprit de Bonnie. D'abord combien de personnes aimaient manger dehors à cette époque de l'année ? Peut-être au printemps et en été, mais pas avec ce froid. Peut-être que c'était juste elle, mais elle préférait manger à l'intérieur où il y avait le radiateur. Elle pensa que depuis que Damon était un vampire il n'était plus autant affecté par le froid que les humains, mais il était avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa prochaine pensée était pourquoi cela la dérangeait qu'il soit avec une autre fille. Bien sûr, elle avait convenu d'une relation de "Sans attache» et «sans engagement" ce qui signifie qu'ils pouvaient sortir avec d'autres personnes s'ils le voulaient. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre, de la jalousie. Elle avait passé presque un mois complet à avoir des relations sexuelles avec cet homme et il sortait avec une autre femme.

Bonnie était sur le point de s'éloigner quand Damon tourna la tête et l'aperçue. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres et Bonnie aurait juré par sa réaction qu'il de prendre sortir avec cette femme. Cette pensée l'agaçait alors elle s'approcha de la table.

"Damon?" Les yeux de Bonnie tombèrent sur lui.

Damon leva les yeux de son rendez-vous pour la regarder. "Bonnie".

"Que fais-tu ici?" Bonnie demanda.

"Je suis avec mon rendez-vous." Damon lui dit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Bonnie plissa les yeux sur lui, elle savait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par la question. "Un rendez-vous hein?"

"Oui." Damon déclara avec un sourire narquois. Cela allait être tellement amusant, il pouvait voir Bonnie essayer de masquer sa jalousie.

La femme qui était en train de déjeuner avec Damon les regarda. «Vous vous connaissez?"

Damon ne quittait pas des yeux Bonnie en parlant. "Oui. Valérie je te présente Bonnie, Bonnie Valérie."

Bonnie déplaça ses yeux vers Valérie qui portait une robe qui a montré beaucoup trop de chair, une prostituée pourrait en porter. La robe était plus appropriée pour 35°C en Juillet et pas maintenant avec -4°C en Novembre. Elle n'avait même pas de veste, ses bras protestaient contre le froid avec une chair de poule évidente. Mais il semble que Valérie préférait plutôt montrer son corps à Damon que de le garder au chaud. « Pathétique" Pensa Bonnie.

"Enchanté." Dit Bonnie en faisant une tentative de politesse, malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

Valérie regarda Bonnie. «Pareillement, alors comment vous vous connaissez?"

"Bonnie est juste une ami." Damon dit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Bonnie lui envoyait des poignards avec ses yeux. Il n'agissait pas comme si elle était juste une ami quand ils étaient dans son lit quelques jours auparavant.

Valérie regarda Bonnie. "Abon ?"

Bonnie montra un sourire forcé. "Je suppose qu'il l'est, oui Damon est mon ami."

"Judgey est une amie très intéressante." Damon déclara en savant qu'il l'énervait.

Valérie le regarda l'air confus. "Judgey?"

Damon ne détacha pas ses yeux de Bonnie. "C'est juste quelque chose entre nous deux, quelque chose avec quoi j'aime la taquiner."

Bonnie devenait de plus en plus en colère. "Oui et je tiens à appeler Damon un âne arrogant c'est juste entre nous deux, tu sais."

Valérie les regarda. Ils étaient en train de se dévorer des yeux juste devant elle. Même si cette femme Bonnie semblait être bouleversé ou en colère contre Damon elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié, malgré ce que Damon Salvatore avait dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, la tension sexuelle entre Damon et Bonnie était si épaisse que Valérie aurait pu être morte étouffée. Elle aurait presque pu croire que Damon l'utilisait pour rendre Bonnie jalouse.

Cela bouleversait Valérie, Damon ne l'avait même pas regardé depuis que Bonnie était arrivée. En tant que femme elle était en mode compétition. "Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez que des amis."

«Tu l'es ?" Bonnie demanda avec un sourire crispé.

Valérie toucha l'avant-bras de Damon. "Parce que si vous l'étiez il ne serait pas à un rendez-vous avec moi, je ne vois pas comment tu peux être autour d'un homme comme ça et ne pas le toucher."

Bonnie voulait juste frapper Valérie pour avoir touché Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il était à elle, peu importe ce qu'elle a accepté de faire. Mais Bonnie garda ses mains pour elle-même. "Nous sommes juste amis." Sa voix était lourde de sarcasme.

"Je veux dire vraiment ?" Valérie dit d'un ton moqueur. "Comment peux-tu garder tes mains hors de cet homme?"

Bonnie regarda Damon. "Nous n'avons pas de problèmes pour garder nos mains pour nous n'est-ce pas Damon?"

"C'est vrai." Damon a pris la main de Valérie et la porta à ses lèvres. "Valarie tu es si belle."

Valérie eut un petit rire. "Oh arrête."

Le sang de Bonnie ne fit qu'un tour, elle savait que Damon faisait cela pour la rendre jalouse et elle était ennuyée que ça fonctionne. "Je suppose que je ferais mieux de partir maintenant."

"Oui pars vite chez toi et laisse-nous profiter de notre rendez-vous." Valérie a mis l'accent sur notre rendez-vous.

Pourquoi ça semblait plus comme une menace pour Bonnie. Elle était tellement en colère que lorsque Valérie pris la bouteille de vin, Bonnie concentra son énergie sur le verre et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le verre de vin se casse et éclabousse son visage et sa robe.

Valarie était en choc et en colère. "Ma robe, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

Bonnie haussa une épaule. "Cela doit être un truc avec la nature."

Damon écarquilla ses yeux, il était le seul à savoir que Bonnie avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour briser le verre de vin et savais qu'elle l'avait fait par colère et jalousie et cela lui plaisait. "Ça doit être ça."

Le visage de Valérie était rouge. "Ma robe est ruiné, j'ai besoin d'une serviette." Elle se leva de la table dans une telle précipitation que ses pieds se sont enchevêtrés dans la nappe en arrêtant son voyage. Valarie tomba face sur le sol, provoquant à son menton d'être ouvert. Elle s'énerva à cause de son hémorragie au menton et partit avec un sentiment d'humiliation.

Bonnie sourit. "Je vais vous laisser seul maintenant." Elle s'éloigna.

Damon n'en pouvait plus et laissa échapper un fou rire.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie était furieuse contre Damon pour le rendez-vous avec Valérie pour la rendre jalouse. Mais elle n'allait pas rester dans sa chambre et pleurer sur son sort. Si Damon voulait aller à des rendez-vous pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble très bien, mais deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu pensa Bonnie. Elle n'allait pas resté planté là alors que Damon jouait.

Il était dix-neuf heures, quand Bonnie était dans son appartement. Elle sortit de sa chambre à coucher et vit Damon debout dans son salon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Damon roula des yeux. "Tu m'as invité tu te souviens, maintenant, je peux venir quand je veux."

Bonnie mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu as beaucoup de culot pour faire ça après la merde que tu as foutu aujourd'hui."

"Tu veux parler de Valérie?" Damon demanda, comme s'il était innocent.

"Oui Valérie." Dit Bonnie

"C'était vraiment mal de ta part d'utiliser ta magie pour briser ce verre de vin." Damon remua un doigt. "T'aurais fait quoi si t'avais aveuglé Valérie avec un morceau de verre ou quelque chose?"

Bonnie le foudroya du regard. "Elle va bien et sois heureux que j' ne t'ai pas fait un anévrisme vu mon humeur."

Damon mit sa main sur son front en faisant semblant d'être blessé «Je pensais que nous avions surpassé ça."

"Dégage d'ici Damon." Lui dit Bonnie.

Damon sourit. "T'étais jalouse."

"Pas du tout." Bonnie menti.

"Admets que tu étais jalouse, je ne te blâmerais pas." Déclara Damon avec un sourire de plus en plus large. "Je veux dire regarde moi."

Bonnie laissa échapper un rire sans humour. «Jaloux de toi s'il te plaît, tu peux baiser ou sortir avec toutes les femmes que tu veux Damon. Pourquoi tu te soucierais de ce que je pense, c'est juste du sexe entre nous non ?"

Ces mots blessaient les sentiments de Damon, mais il ne le montra pas. "Qui pourrait te reprocher de vouloir m'avoir pour toi toute seule."

"Qui a dit que je le voulais." Bonnie commenta irrité.

Damon s'approcha d'elle. "Tu n'as pas à l'admettre, je sais que tu es jalouse, maintenant, pourquoi e pas nous rattraper avec le sexe."

Bonnie se pencha vers lui. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous."

Le sourire s'écarta du visage de Damon. "Un rendez-vous ?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu." Dit Bonnie

Damon était mécontent. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à un rendez-vous ?"

"La même chose que tu faisais." Répliqua Bonnie

"Qui est-il?" Damon exigea de savoir.

Bonnie roula des yeux. "Je ne pense pas que c'est tes affaires."

Il frappa à la porte. Bonnie alla le chercher. Un grand jeune homme noir qui faisait environ 1,90 m. Damon le reconnu comme l'un des receveurs de passes, qui joue pour l'équipe de football de James Madison. Il était grand et musclé et avait la carrure d'un joueur de football typique.

"Bonjour Reggie." Bonnie accueillit avec un sourire.

Reggie regarda Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie prête à y aller."

"Dans deux minutes." Bonnie répondu "Viens, rentres"

Reggie entra dans l'appartement et remarqua un homme aux yeux bleus, l'homme aux cheveux sombres le dévisagea. "C'est qui?"

Bonnie regarda en arrière Damon. "C'est Damon, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un ami."

Reggie hocha la tête. "Salut mec". Dit-il.

Damon maudit dans sa barbe à la façon dont Bonnie utilisait ses mots sur lui. «Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes?"

"Danser si tu dois le savoir."

Bonnie se racla la gorge. «Je cours dans ma chambre pour prendre un truc on y va."

"Très bien." Reggie a dit et Bonnie quitta le salon en laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Les yeux de Damon fixaient Reggie.

Reggie ne semblait pas impressionner par l'éblouissement de Damon, il ne broncha pas. Il regardait juste Damon d'un air ennuyé qui voulait dire; Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça.

Bonnie sortit de sa chambre à coucher avec un manteau et son sac à main. «Je suis prête."

Reggie sourit "Alors allons-y."

Bonnie enveloppa ses bras sur Reggie et sourit à Damon. « A Plus." Lui dit-elle et sortit avec Reggie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être jaloux. Ça n'avait jamais traversé son esprit qu'en utilisant Valérie pour la rendre jalouse qu'elle aurait fait la même chose avec Reggie. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'elle en rendez-vous avec Reggie. Donc, il l'avait suivi et trouvé où il l'avait prise. C'était une boîte pour mineur. Damon regarda Bonnie alors qu'elle avait l'air de s'amuser avec un autre homme. Il pouvait dire qu'elle savait qu'il était là à la façon dont ses yeux verts dérivaient de Reggie à lui de temps en temps. Mais elle faisait en sorte de prêter attention à Reggie et de rire à ses blagues.

Damon regarda Reggie danser avec la petite sorcière. Il ressemblait à un géant par rapport à Bonnie. Damon serra sa mâchoire et regarda Reggie mettre ses mains sur elle en dansant. Il senti une quantité folle de jalousie en regardant un autre homme que lui la toucher. Il savait que le regard dans les yeux de Reggie, était celui d'un homme qui voulait s'envoyer en l'air et avait l'intention de le faire. Lorsque Damon pensait à Reggie ou tout autre homme touchant ou en embrassant Bonnie dans n'importe quel genre de manière sexuelle, le rendait furieux et jaloux. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait des relations sexuelles avec sa sorcière. Ainsi, lorsque Bonnie partit pour aller au toilette Damon avança vers lui.

"Hey Reggie," a dit Damon

Reggie se tourna vers Damon. " Damon c'est ça?"

"C'est ça." Déclara Damon

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Reggie a demandé d'un ton amical.

"Je traîne c'est tout." Damon sourit. «Je vais devoir te demander une faveur."

Reggie regarda autour de lui. "Quoi?"

Damon attrapé Reggie par les épaules en veillant à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. "Pars"

"Partir ?" Reggie répéta confus.

"Tu vas quitter cet endroit." Le contraint Damon.

"Je vais quitter cet endroit."

Damon sourit "Tu vas laisser Bonnie Bennett ici et tu ne lui reparleras jamais ce soir."

"Je vais laisser Bonnie Bennett, je ne vais pas lui parler ce soir." Reggie répéta.

"En fait, tu n'es pas intéressé par Bonnie à tous, tu iras dans une autre direction que vers elle." Damon poussa

Reggie a hoché la tête. "Oui je suis d'accord."

"En plus, tu es l'une des stars de l'équipe de football, tu peux avoir beaucoup d'autres femmes, à part Miss Bennett et c'est ce que tu vas faire faire. Tu sais les femmes adorent les joueurs de football." Damon dit à Reggie.

"Bon, je suis un homme à femmes." Reggie sourit.

"Tu vas y aller maintenant." Damon contraint.

Reggie a hoché la tête se retourna et partit.

Bonnie revint quelques minutes plus tard et vu Damon, mais pas de Reggie. «Où est Reggie?"

Damon sourit. "On dirait qu'il t'as abandonné, tu devrais vraiment trouver de meilleurs rendez-vous Bennett."

Bonnie plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce tu as fait à mon rendez-vous."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie était en colère. Parce que Reggie était son conducteur et il était partit, grâce à Damon, elle était forcée à monter dans la voiture de Damon pour retourner à son appartement.

Bonnie entra énervé dans l'appartement suivit de Damon. "Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies forcé Reggie à partir.

Damon sourit. "Hey je t'ai fait une faveur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Dit Bonnie.

«J'aurais pu casser un de ses os, mais ça n'aurait pas été trop gentil étant donné qu'il est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de football." Répliqua Damon. «En le contraignant, il fera toujours 60 passes et il ne te touchera pas."

Bonnie le foudroya du regard. "T'es pas sérieux."

Damon plissa ses yeux bleus glacés. «Je suis putain de sérieux."

«Tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire." Bonnie lui dit. «T'as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur mon rendez-vous."

"Tout comme toi sur le mien." Damon rétorqua «Ou as-tu oublié la chose avec le vin?"

Bonnie frappait du pied sur le sol. "J'ai pas fait dégager cette pute qui était ton rendez-vous."

" Pute ?" Damon sourit "C'est un nom désagréable pour une femme qui n'est pas jalouse.''

"Peu importe Damon." Bonnie roula des yeux. "Tu sais que tu as eu tort de venir à mon rendez-vous pour le forcer de partir."

Damon agita la main. "S'il te plait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'envoyer en l'air."

Bonnie haussa un sourcil. "Et ce que nous avons fait ensemble pendant près de quatre semaines d'affilée c'est pas s'envoyer en l'air?"

"C'est différent." Déclara Damon

"Comment cela ?" Bonnie a demandé

Damon utilisé sa vitesse vampire et, soudain, il était juste en face de son corps. "Parce que tu es ma petite sorcière et je n'aime pas partager."

Bonnie était bafouée. «Je suis à toi?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu." Damon lui dit avec colère. "Que je sois damné si je laisse un autre homme te toucher comme moi."

Bonnie lui envoya un regard furieux. "Nous ne sommes pas dans une relation engagée, si je veux baiser un autre homme je le ferai."

Damon attrapa son épaule de manière à ne pas lui faire mal, mais assez ferme pour faire en sorte que son attention était sur lui. "Faudra passer sur mon corps de mort vivant d'abord."

Bonnie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi pas tu baises d'autres femmes en ce moment."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Cracha Damon.

«Valérie». Bonnie laissa entendre.

Damon secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais touché Valérie, on ne s'est même pas embrassé."

"Vraiment." Bonnie demanda

«Oui vraiment." Damon déclara: «Elle s'est énervé parce que je me suis moqué d'elle et elle est partie."

Bonnie haussa une épaule. "Cela signifie que tu aurais couché avec elle si elle était pas énervée contre toi?"

"Non." Damon a répondu: «Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec elle."

«Bien sûr." Dit Bonnie

"Je n'aime pas voir un autre homme mettre ses mains sur toi." Damon dit

"Tu penses que je voudrais voir une autre femme mettre ses mains sur toi." Bonnie rétorqua.

Damon adouci son ton. "T'as été jalouse de mon rendez-vous et moi?"

Bonnie le regarda. «Étais-tu jaloux du mien."

Damon fronça les sourcils. "Je t'ai demandé en premier."

Bonnie soupira. "Peut-être ... Bon j'avoue que j'étais jalouse, content ?"

"Ça ne me rend pas heureux de te voir si bouleversé, mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas content de te voir jalouse." Damon lui dit.

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Tout tourne toujours autour de ton ego Salvatore?"

L'expression de Damon se ramolli. "Si cela te fais te sentir mieux j'étais jaloux de te voir avec Reggie."

"Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir." Bonnie essayait de ne pas sourire à la pensée d'un Damon jaloux.

"Je veux dire après ces dernières semaines Bennett, ça me brûlait de penser à un autre gars avec toi de cette façon." Damon lui dit.

Faire admettre ça à Damon était une grosse affaire «Je ne suis sorti avec Reggie que pour t'énerver parce que j'étai en colère à cause Valérie, certains diront, c'est enfantin mais tu sais vraiment comment me mettre à bout Damon Salvatore."

Damon eut un petit rire. "La seule raison pour laquelle je suis allé à un rendez-vous était pour te rendre jalouse, je n'aurais pas fait cela, mais j'avais besoin de le découvrir?"

«Découvrir quoi?" Bonnie demanda

Damon bougeait sur ses pieds. "Si tu ressentais plus que du sexe entre nous."

Bonnie secoua la tête. "T'aurais pas pu juste me demander."

"Je ne sais pas." Damon lui dit. "Tu sais l'histoire entre nous n'est pas parfaite ni sympathique."

"Non." convenu Bonnie.

"Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre d'être avec un vampire et tout..." Dit Damon. "Je pense que je craignais d'être rejeté si je te disais que je voulais plus."

"Mais je croyais que tu étais le seul qui voulait juste du sexe." Bonnie dit surprise.

"Je t'ai demandé pour voir si c'est ce que tu voulais." Damon expliqua. «Quand tu as accepté, je pensais que c'était tout ce que tu voulais."

«C'est drôle." Bonnie lui dit. "Parce que j'ai dit oui car tu avais demandé et je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais."

Ils riaient tous les deux. «Je crois que nous devons faire un meilleur travail sur notre communication." Damon a commenté.

Bonnie hocha la tête. "Nous avons vraiment besoin de faire un meilleur travail sur ce coup-là."

Damon sourit. «Mais alors, cela signifie que tu es intéressé par moi pour plus que mon corps sexy et les compétences étonnantes que j'ai pour sexe?"

"Ouais, je suppose que c'est le cas." Bonnie dit. "Tu sais, si tu m'avais dit ça je ne serais jamais sorti avec Reggie."

"Je me suis mal occupé de la situation, je suis désolé si mes actions avec Valérie t'ont blessé." Damon lui dit.

Bonnie sourit. "Damon Salvatore s'excuse qui l'aurait pensé."

Damon la regarda amusé. «Je sais qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire ma petite sorcière."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais puisque que j'ai utilisé Reggie pour te rendre jaloux Je suppose qu'on est quitte, par conséquent il est juste que je m'excuse." Bonnie dit sincèrement.

"Crois-le ou non Bonnie je tiens à toi, c'est pourquoi je t'ai sauvé dans cette ruelle."

Bonnie enroula ses bras autour de son cou. «Je tiens aussi à toi Damon." Elle chuchota.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ils ont fini par dans la chambre avec un round de sexe passionné. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient utilisé son lit pour cette activité, toutes les autres fois avait été dans son lit. Maintenant ils étaient adossé au lit et reprenait leurs esprits.

"Wow sorcière tu as beaucoup compétences." Damon avait déclaré que sa respiration a retrouvé un rythme normal.

Bonnie lui donna un petit sourire béat. "J'en ai hein ?"

«Tu veux sortir avec moi?" Damon a demandé tout d'un coup.

Bonnie cligna des yeux à la question. "Tu peux répéter ?"

"Sortir avec moi." Damon dit. "Tu sais, comme une fille et un gars sortir ensemble."

Bonnie le regarda. "Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?"

"Oui. Je veux voir ce que nous avons à l'extérieur de la chambre." Damon lui dit.

"Je voudrais aussi." Bonnie convenu.

Damon la regarda. »C'est un oui, alors?"

Bonnie sourit. «Oui, je sors avec toi."

"Quand?" Damon a demandé.

"Je ne peux pas demain parce que j'ai une journée complète." Bonnie lui dit.

Damon poussa une mèche de cheveux sur son visage. " Samedi?"

Bonnie posa sa main sur sa poitrine nue. "Samedi sonne bien."

Damon souri. "Alors, c'est officiel c'est un rendez-vous?"

«C'est une rendez-vous." Bonnie convenu. "Tu peux rester avec moi ce soir?"

"Bien sûr, petite sorcière." Damon dit.

Bonnie se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jerry entra dans l'appartement à une heure du matin. Il avait dû travailler de nuit à son travail pour payer l'université collège. Il posa ses clés sur la table et enleva sa veste. L'appartement était calme et sombre, et il se demandait si Bonnie était à la maison. Pendant les trois dernières semaines il y avait eu quelques nuits où elle n'avait pas venus chez elle et elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle avait passé la nuit. Jerry avait supposé qu'elle était chez une amie. Il se demandait si elle était rentrée ou si elle était toujours dehors.

Jerry décida de vérifier, il allait tout simplement voir si elle était dans son lit, mais n'allait pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre tranquillement en ne voulant pas la réveiller au cas où elle était endormie. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir une silhouette dans son lit. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité de sa chambre et allèrent sur son lit. Elle dormait dans son lit, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec Damon Salvatore, et maintenant il savait où elle avait passé ses nuits quand elle n'était pas l'appartement. Elle avait baisé Damon Salvatore. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Jerry comprenne.

Ils étaient couchés dans le lit, avec une couverture qui couvrait leurs corps et il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux nus en vertu de ces couvertures. Jerry était à la fois en colère et jaloux. Il pensait qu'elle détestait Damon Salvatore et maintenant, elle avait des relations sexuelles avec un vampire. Jerry regarda le couple dans l'obscurité. Il se figea quand il y eut un mouvement. Bonnie resta endormi sans avoir aucune idée de sa présence. Mais Damon ouvrit des yeux bleus glacés vers Jerry. Damon fit en sorte que le corps de Bonnie soit couverte par les couvertures de sorte que Jerry ne verrait pas ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Damon regardait Jerry avec des yeux bleus froids, qui disait «Fout le camp" à Jerry. Jerry se retira et ferma la marchant au loin dans sa propre chambre d'une humeur massacrante.


End file.
